


"Twin Peaks", an erotic choose-your-own-adventure parody of Silent Hill

by Dachimotsu



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Choose Your Own Adventure, Corruption, Creampie, Dick Growth, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gangbang, Human, Incest, Lactation, Lesbian, Lolicon, Male on Futa, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Rape, Sex Toys, Strap-On, Tentacle, Unbirthing, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Yuri, artwork, blowjob, eagle - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 95
Words: 34,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachimotsu/pseuds/Dachimotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to leave behind her life of debauchery, Cecilia Cojamos drives down a nearly endless highway until she inevitably runs out of gas. Leaving her car to search for help, she finds herself in the foggy town of Twin Peaks, almost devoid of life save for the monsters that roam about. Will she be able to escape the town, or will she remain trapped there forever? That's up to you.<br/>Includes multiple endings, lots of sex scenes, and RPG elements like leveling and collectibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All of the pictures featured in this work are my own. Full versions of each can be found on my DeviantArt profile:  
> http://sephiroth7734.deviantart.com/

**INSTRUCTIONS (Please Read):**

 

In this Choose-Your-Own-Adventure story, not only will you be responsible for making the decisions that guide the protagonist along her journey, you will also keep track of her level, inventory, and experiences. All of these are important in determining which ending you'll inevitably reach.

 

**You start at Level 1**

**You have a Can of Mace**

 

Write these down. Depending on the decisions you make, you will gain levels (which could be good OR bad), find new items, or lose the items you attempt to use. Keep in mind that if you do not have a particular item, you cannot choose the corresponding decisions. You will also have to keep track of which characters you've MET, and separately, which characters you've SAVED. Below are some example choices:

 

  * **Use RIDING CROP**  (Oftimes, you will be given the option of using an item. If you do not have the item in question, then you ~~cannot~~ should not use this decision)
  * **Cabdalle is a stranger** (Sometimes, the story will ask if you've met a character in your current readthrough. If you have not, then they are a stranger, and you should click the appropriate option)
  * **I've SAVED GARY** (If you manage to "save" a character, you will see a bold message saying you've done so. You cannot select the "I've Saved (Character)" choices for characters that you haven't seen this message for in the current readthrough)
  * **I am between levels 6-9** (Rarely, you will find decisions with level-requirements. These decisions take priority over others and should be clicked if you meet the criteria.)



 

It is highly recommended that you do NOT view this story in full-view mode. Furthermore, do not hit the “Next Chapter” button, ever. The available decisions written at the bottom of each page will hotlink you to the appropriate section. If you ever wish to undo a decision you're unhappy with, you can always hit the “Back” button in your browser. Do remember, however, that bad decisions are sometimes followed by good results, and vice versa.

Finally, keep in mind that there is no “canon” ending. Some endings are harder to get than others, but that doesn't make them more important. This is a choose-your-own-adventure story, not a keep-trying-until-you-get-it-right story. If you find an ending you like, you can stick with it. But of course, your REAL goal is to find ALL the endings, right? Enjoy!

 

 

**START HERE**

 

 

She could barely see anything as she drove through the white fog, and the light rain forcing her to use the windshield-wipers didn't help. She had been driving for hours, or at least, that's how it felt, and she couldn't remember the last time she saw a gas station. Was she even on the highway anymore? Truth be told, she no longer cared where she ended up. She just wanted to get as far away from everyone that knew her face as possible. She was done with that life, for the pleasure it had brought her was not worth the resulting pain.

Her name was Cecilia Cojamos, though she preferred to be called “CC” for short. She had light-bronze skin, and long, curly black hair. She wore an off-the-shoulder, midriff-baring shirt with colorful patterns, and a denim, thigh-length skirt. Large, gold rings were worn on her ears and wrists, and she had pink high heels and a large, brown purse.

 

 

Finding herself unable to really think about anything, her body drove the car on auto-pilot. She was finally woken up from her stupor when the warning light for low-fuel came on. “Shit...” she sighed. She had no choice but to keep driving and hope she could make it to some kind of civilization. Within a few short minutes, she came to a large tunnel that was completely blocked off for construction. Her second of worry was cut short by the sight of a nearby trail she could take to get into the town's suburbs.

Forced to abandon her car, Cecilia grabbed her purse and locked the doors. She wasn't happy about having to hike in high heels, let alone in this drizzle, but it wouldn't bother her too much. She was used to being in heels after all, and water isn't the worst thing she's been doused in.

Though the fog was incredibly thick, she could still make out the sign displaying the town's name: “Twin Peaks”. An adjacent map of the town revealed that it got its name for having been built on two large hills, one east of the other. The “You Are Here” arrow pointed out her location as being just on the outskirts of the western hill, heading east into town.

Cecilia continued walking down the forested trail, the smell of moist leaves her only company. She was used to being in dangerous places by herself, constantly running the risk of being mugged or raped. Because of this ever-present threat, she always carried a can of spray mace in her purse, though her's was almost empty now. But that fear was not currently present, and that was also cause for worry. She sensed no life other than her own. No woodland critters, no birds chirping, and even though she's so close to town and construction sites, no cars were heard, either. It was the middle of the day, so it couldn't be explained by everyone being asleep. It was a small town though, so maybe she just happened to arrive during a local meeting of some sort.

Her thoughts and worries were interrupted by a small silhouette in the fog before her. It looked like a small child. A girl, facing away from Cecilia. Before a good look could be had, the child darted deeper into the fog. “Hey, wait!” CC called out. It wasn't easy to run in heels, but she did her best. She had a lot of stamina for a woman that rarely exercised, but it didn't take long for her to realize the girl had outrun her. As she slowed back to a brisk pace, she wondered who the girl was. Was she lost, or here with her parents? Regardless, at least CC knew she wasn't completely alone.

As the trail ended, merging with the sidewalks of the city streets, Cecilia got her first real look at the town of Twin Peaks. Medium-sized brick buildings, no taller than three stories, and sidewalks lined with unlit lampposts. Stores with neon lights and animated signs that flickered and sparked from lack of upkeep, and alleyways over-flowing with trash bags. CC wondered if there must've been an expensive car dealership around, as every abandoned car in the streets was a Porsche, a Ferrari, a Cadillac, or on rare occasions, a limousine of some kind.

Despite the obvious signs of civilization, not a soul was to be seen, though she still felt like she wasn't alone. Where did the little girl she just saw run off to? Could she have imagined it? She remembered from the sign that there was a police station on this hill of town, so down the main street she went, headed in its direction.

The smells of garbage and tar mixed with that of the mist, creating an odor that most would find nauseating, but that didn't bother Cecilia at all. Cigarette butts washed into the corners of the roads, plugging up the sewer vents, and shards of glass bottles littered the sidewalks. The fog made it too dangerous for traffic, but there were no signs of accidents, so why were the cars just left out here? The lampposts were inactive, as were the traffic lights, but there were no crossing guards or barricades to compensate. It was as though everyone in town just got up and left at the same time. The lack of corpses certainly lent to that theory.

CC's quiet walk and inner monologue were once again interrupted by an unexpected sound, something she had hoped would eventually happen, but now was regretting. In the sky above was a flock of extremely large birds that at first resembled eagles, but upon closer examination of the one nearest to her, she noticed it had an unusually humanoid shape. Though it retained the body, head, and legs of an eagle, its nether-regions were that of a human male, and it was scarily well-endowed. Cecilia had never seen a creature like this before. It circled above, and CC was unsure if it was aware of her presence, or what it would do if it was.

 

  * **[Run away and hide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666623)**
  * **[Stand still and hope it doesn't notice you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666666)**
  * **[Use mace if it gets close](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666759)**



 

 


	2. Run away

Not wanting to take any chances, Cecilia ran further down the street. For all she knew, it could be diseased, or hostile, or worse... hungry. She ran as fast as her heels could take her, when she heard the sound of loud flapping coming from just behind her. The eagle harpy was closing in, and she was almost in the grasp of its talons.

At the last possible second, she'd found an alleyway off the side of the road that wasn't blocked off by trash. She dived into it, and the eagle harpy passed her by, having just missed grabbing her. For several minutes, it circled above the roof of the adjacent buildings, searching for an easy way to fly in there and grab her. Landing and walking into the alley would make it vulnerable, and it was smarter than that, CC realized.

With a loud screech, the eagle harpy gave up its efforts, and flew away to join the rest of its flock, higher in the sky. Taking deep breaths, Cecilia only now had a moment to consider what had just happened. Are those creatures the reason all the people are gone?

 

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

_(you should now be Level 3)_

 

  * **[Press on toward the Police Station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666845)**
  * **[Return to your car and get the hell out of here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666777)**



 

 


	3. Stand still

Petrified with fear, Cecilia stood perfectly still. Maybe the creature, whatever it was, had strictly movement-based vision. As it circled in the air above, it looked down at her once, and then disappeared from view behind her. CC wanted to turn around, but she was afraid of angering the beast. Slowly, the sound of clacking footsteps grew louder as the eagle harpy neared. She could almost feel it breathing down her neck.

Rather forcefully, the eagle harpy raised one of its talons and latched it into Cecilia's shoulder, taking care not to harm her. He pushed her down with its weight and easily forced her into a kneeling position. Once on her knees, he pushed forward until her face and hands were planted flat on the damp asphalt. With her sufficiently pinned down, the creature used its beak to pull off her denim skirt, the buttons that kept it on in the front coming loose with ease. Finally, the eagle harpy pulled down her panties as well. It was strange that this supposedly mindless beast seemed to know what it was doing, CC noted to herself.

CC wasn't going anywhere, so she braced herself for the huge cock the eagle harpy had already gotten up, and was rubbing against her pussy to lubricate the both of them. With a slow push, the prick penetrated her with ease, and the rest of the creature's dick slid in, as well. Cecilia let out a light yell. It had been a while since she'd felt anything so deep inside her. This thing must've been seven or eight inches, she guessed, which was still larger than the average human's.

Not wasting any time, the horny beast began to thrust it in and out of her, and at a speed most would rather build up to. It didn't care about her pleasure, CC assumed, only the instinctual need to breed and keep its egg-bearing mate from harm, though whether they were biologically compatible was something she'd prefer not to think about.

Instead, she just lay there, taking it like a stray dog that had wandered into the wrong backyard. She was conflicted as to whether or not she should enjoy it, as she had never even been fucked by an animal before, let alone a monster like this one. But its dick was human, so she couldn't really complain. Mostly, she was afraid that it was only fucking her for its own pleasure, and that it might decide to eat her afterward. These fears kept her from fully enjoying it, but it was hard to be too afraid with her cooch being pounded like it was.

Not even close to climaxing herself, the eagle harpy's penis had just grown slightly larger, and she could feel it. With a gurgling screech, the creature came hard into Cecilia's uterus, filling her up in seconds. Overflowing, it spilled onto the street in a puddle, matching those nearby save for its color. CC was not expecting there to be so much, and thought she might cum herself just from becoming so full.

Much to her disappointment, however, the creature was done with her, and flew off before she could finish. Annoyed, but also relieved to still be alive, she crawled closer to the wall of a building to reduce the odds of being seen by anyone or anything else, as the eagle harpy's sperm finished flowing out of her. She wondered if she could get pregnant from that thing, it having human junk and all. Would she lay an egg? She was already sick of thinking about it, and instead decided to focus on what to do now that she was back on her feet and fully dressed.

 

  * **[Press on toward the Police Station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666845)**
  * **[Return to your car and get the hell out of here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666777)**



 


	4. Use mace

Reaching into her purse, but never taking her eyes off the eagle harpy, she pulled out her can of mace and began shaking it up. Hearing the sound, and thinking it was being called, the creature swooped down to the ground and quickly approached her, unaware of what she had. Almost instinctively, CC sprayed the creature's eyes with the mace, pressing tight on the nozzle as though that would make it spray harder.

Screaming, and unable to even comfort its eyes with its wings, the eagle harpy jerked around, tripping on things and writhing around on the ground as its eyeballs degenerated in its skull. Its screams would very likely alert the other harpies, so feeling that her can of mace was now empty, she threw it aside and ran in the opposite direction, desperate to get help. It would be several minutes before she could no longer hear the beast's wails.

 

**You lost the MACE**

_(Your inventory should now be empty)_

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

_(you should now be Level 3)_

 

  * **[Press on toward the Police Station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666845)**



 


	5. Return to car

Cecilia no longer cared if there were humans left in this town. With monsters like that about, it would be far too dangerous to continue. It wasn't a long walk back to her car. Maybe if she waited by the tunnel, someone else would come along and give her a lift. Failing that, she could always try to find a payphone somewhere.

About fifteen minutes of fast hiking later, and she was back at her car. She got into the driver's seat, stuck in her key, turned it... but the ignition would not start. She tried over and over to get it to run, but to no avail. She got out and popped the hood of her car, thinking that despite her total lack of vehicular know-how, she would be able to identify the problem. Not being able to point one out, she decided to check the trunk to see if there was a manual, or some other tool she wouldn't know how to use.

No such luck. The trunk was stuffed with toys and assorted implements left over from the career she'd left behind. She'd forgotten they were even in there, and deduced that if she had known, she'd have dumped them all before even setting out. Of course, she couldn't completely recall when she left, or what happened to make her decide to quit. All she knew was that it was extremely painful, and chalked up her amnesia to psychological repression. She probably wasn't thinking straight, else she might not have even ended up here in the first place.

One object in particular, however, did stand out to her: her old riding crop. She knew how to use it, that much was certain, and she could definitely cause some damage with it if need be. If she ever ran into another eagle harpy, she'd be able to drive them off with ease. But it was old and worn-out, and using it too forcefully would likely cause it to snap. Nevertheless, she took it with her, and not having any other choice, headed back into town to look for a phone. She was already headed for the police station, so she might as well try there.

 

**You obtained a RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[Press on toward the Police Station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666845)**



 


	6. Press on

After about an hour of walking, Cecilia finally reached the police station. It was a small building, only one story in height, which was understandable, given the size and reclusiveness of the town. Several police cars were parked haphazardly out front, their doors wide open and the letters “TPPD” printed on the sides. She could already tell there'd be no one here either, but maybe she could find a phone inside.

Through the glass doors did she enter the main lobby. It was quiet and dim, the only light glowing through the front doors. On the reception desk was an old-fashioned rotary phone, but as she picked it up and held it to her ear, she heard no dial tone. With a deep sigh, she hung the phone back up and continued her search. For what, she no longer knew.

To her left were some public restrooms, and to the right of those were the offices. Further right was the door to the armory, and on her farthest right was the entrance to the holding cells.

 

  * **[Explore the restrooms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666902)**
  * **[Explore the offices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667086)**
  * **[Explore the armory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666954)**
  * **[Explore the cells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667041)**



 

 **NOTE:** If you are ever returned to this lobby, the room you were just in will mysteriously lock behind you. Do not enter a room twice in the same reading.

 


	7. Explore restrooms

Cecilia didn't need to use the toilet, and with no other people around, there was no pressing need to freshen up. But after what she'd been through, she really needed to take a good, long look in the mirror. Logically, this desire made little sense, but she still wanted to see if she was still herself. She stared into the mirror for a good, long time. Her face was a little dirty, but it was hardly noticeable. She actually looked a lot better than she feared she would, and seeing that relieved her greatly.

A flushing sound erupted from the stall immediately behind her. She spun around, clutching the sink as though it could be used to propel herself away from danger. Her teeth clenched and eyes wide open, she stared at the stall door and gulped. After a brief zipper sound, the stall door opened.

“Why, hello there,” flirted the man as he gazed at Cecilia. “I'm not in the wrong room, am I?”

“Who the fuck are you?!” Cecilia shouted, feeling like she wanted to throw something at him.

“Easy, girl,” the man put his hands up. “A mistake is a mistake, isn't it? I mean, if you want to be alone, I'll gladly leave.”

“Wait, no...” CC stopped him, realizing this is the first polite person she's met since she got here. “I'm sorry, I'm just a little flustered. Er, I'm Cecilia. CC for short.”

“Gary,” he bowed slightly with a smirk. “Gary Heidnik.” Gary was a Caucasian male in his early thirties, with short brown hair and gray-blue eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow and was slightly muscular, like the kind of build one gets when he carries heavy loads often. He wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and had on a black backpack.

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Gary. Tell me, do you have any idea what's going on this town?”

“What, you mean with everyone missing? Yeah, pretty spooky alright. Even if you screamed... no one would hear you, probably.”

“And those... things... monsters... you've seen them too, right?”

“Huh? Monsters? Wow, you must be so terrified to imagine something like that. You need someone to protect you? Keep you company?”

“I didn't imagine them! At least, I don't think I did. For all I know, I'm going crazy. Hell, you might not even be real.”

Gary scoffed. “Oh, I'm real, alright. Go ahead. Touch me, and see for yourself.”

“Er, no thanks. I'm good,” Cecilia declined, knowing what kind of person Gary was, but not wanting to accuse him of it. “Do you know where I can find a working phone? My car broke down, and I want to leave this town as soon as possible.”

“Can't stand being around me, eh?” Gary joked, trying to play on CC's sympathies. “That's fine. But I don't know if any of the phones are working. I'd offer to drive you in my car, but I don't think it's here. I don't even remember how I got here.”

“Wait, you don't know how you got here?”

“Nope. One minute, I'm bangin' this fine-ass Asian chick in my... penthouse suite, and then BANG, I'm out cold. When I came to, I was in this lovely place. Hell, I don't even know what state we're in. I'm from Alaska, originally, and I can tell you, it's WAY too warm here to be Alaska.”

“Well, I drove here, and I'm from Illinois, so we must be in that general area... Right?”

“Maybe,” Gary crossed his arms as he stepped closer to Cecilia. “Do you feel less scared, now that you know more about this place?”

“It's still fucking creepy, but yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem. Though, you can always... thank me more thoroughly,” Gary suggested as he eyed up Cecilia's figure.

“I... I don't have any money right now,” Cecilia lied as she inched toward the door. “Maybe I can pay you back some other time?”

“If you say so, babe. You OWE me,” he said with a wink. Taking a deep breath and averting her eyes, CC returned to the lobby and shut the restroom door.

 

**You met GARY**

 

  * **[Return to the lobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666845)**



 


	8. Explore armory

Even if she couldn't find a phone, she might be able to better arm herself, Cecilia deduced. The door to the armory was unlocked, and as soon as she entered the door, the previously blocked-in screams could be heard. Inside was a young lady, being attacked by five tiny creatures that resembled human infants, blood-red in color with no skin or eye sockets. They had latched onto each of the girl's limbs plus her head, as she writhed about trying to shake them off.

 

  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667125)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667152)**
  * **[Use the Magnum sitting on the nearby table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667173)**



 


	9. Explore cells

Cecilia wasn't happy with the idea of willingly entering the holding cells. Normally, she'd have to be dragged there in cuffs, but the frequency with which that happened meant she was used to the decor. Besides, she wasn't in trouble now, and she needed to find help. She'd deduced that if everyone in town fled, then there'd be a chance they'd have forgotten to bring a bunch of unwanted convicts. Deciding it was better not to think about whether it was a good idea to seek aid from such people, she hesitantly entered the holding cells.

The hallway between the cells was barely narrow enough for two people to walk down side-by-side. On the left side were three cells, all evenly-sized, and on the right were two more cells. The missing space closest to the door had a small table and chair, likely for officers to sit at and keep an eye on their temporary inmates. Normally, police stations had multiple rooms for holding cells, to separate genders and age groups, but this building was clearly on some kind of budget restriction. All of the cell doors were either busted open or gone. Either the prisoners found the strength they needed to escape once everyone else disappeared, or something particularly strong broke in and... removed them.

In one of the cells, sitting quietly on a prisoner bed as he stared at the floor, was a man. An older, African man, probably in his fifties, dressed in a dark blue suit and red tie. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was thinning out, turning white in some places. Standing upright on the floor next to him was a small, tan-colored briefcase.

 

 

Cecilia carefully approached the man. Though the cell door was gone, he still chose to remain inside. She had no idea if the man were sane or not, so she quietly cleared her throat to get his attention. She received no reaction, so again she tried. “Um... excuse me? Sir?” she quietly called, trying not to startle him.

Not at all surprised by her presence, or excited for that matter, the man slowly looked up, glaring at CC. “What the fuck do you want?” he snapped as he looked away from her, now staring at the wall in front of him.

“Um... my name is Cecilia. My car broke down, and I was wondering if...”

“Do I look like a fucking repairman?” he asked sarcastically, looking back at her as if she were the dumbest person he'd ever met. “Go find somebody else.”

“There isn't anyone else,” CC explained, trying to remain calm. “The whole town has been deserted. You're one of the first living creatures I've seen since I got here. I'm just trying to find help, a working phone, or... something. What about you? Are you stuck here, too? The cell door's open, so... if you wanted to, you could escape, or...”

“EXCUSE me?” the man shouted, standing up from the bed. “You think I'm a prisoner here? I just came in here to get away from that damned worm! Doors or not, at least the damned thing can't fit in here.”

“... Worm, sir?”

“Yeah! A big ol' giant worm that wants to tear me to shreds! If you don't believe me, then you can just leave, right out the door you came in. I ain't sharing my hiding place with anyone, least of all a bitch like you!”

“Now, just a minute!” Cecilia snapped back, tired of his attitude. “I am NOT a BITCH. I'm an innocent civilian that politely asked you for help!”

“Innocent? Ain't a single innocent woman in this entire godforsaken country! Look at you! Put some goddamn clothes on already! Every time I SEE a woman, it's like she's got less clothes on than the last! I tell ya, if this place were like my home country, you'd have been right where you are now JUST for the way you're dressed!”

“And where's that?”

“Somalia. I immigrated to this country a long time ago, as part of an independent campaign to help the third world's more educated children. I relished the opportunity to become a doctor, and help my family back home. But guess fuckin' what? By the time I'd gotten my degree, everyone in my immediate family had already died, from sickness or hunger. Americans have never understood modesty OR dignity, so I'll be damned if a hussy like you is anything close to innocent!”

Cecilia didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that nothing justified his rude behavior, but it wasn't her place. Her own grandparents had immigrated from Mexico, but she herself never knew a life outside of the US. Deciding it was probably better to stay on his good side, what little there was, CC apologized. “I... I didn't know. I'm sorry?”

The old man sighed. “Don't apologize. You're better-mannered than most of the people I've met, and that's saying a lot. My name's Dr. Faaruq. Well, former doctor. Just call me Cabdalle. You said your name was Cecilia, right? I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help you.”

“You don't have a car?”

“I'm just as stuck as you. But if you were able to get in here without seeing that damned worm, maybe I should get out while the gettin's good. There's a hospital in this town. The radio here is broken, but older hospitals sometimes had them, too. If you like, you're welcome to join me there once you're done here.”

“Maybe later. I'm not quite done looking around here.”

“Suit yourself,” Cabdalle waved her off as he picked up his briefcase. “Try not to get yourself killed.” And with that, he hurriedly left the station.

Cecilia told herself that she should've gone with him. Old or not, it was probably better to travel with anyone rather than be alone. But she didn't completely trust Cabdalle. It wasn't just that he was rude to her. There was something else about him that unsettled her, especially his talk of a giant, deadly worm.

With Cabdalle gone, Cecilia took a better look around the cells. In the wall, near the floor of the cell where Cabdalle was sitting, was a small hole, just big enough for her to crawl through. It was very dark though, and she had no idea where it led. Alternately, at the end of the hall was a small cage built into the wall. It was likely used for holding the possessions of prisoners, but the tiny door was wide open, and sitting in it was a huge pile of cash, probably at least a few grand.

 

**You met CABDALLE**

 

  * **[Crawl through the tunnel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667257)**
  * **[Take the cash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667320)**



 


	10. Explore offices

Maybe, Cecilia hoped, the phone on the front desk was the only one that didn't work. The offices, where most of the calls came and went, would likely have way more phones. It was also possible that while everyone was fleeing, someone left their cell phone behind.

The office room was big, but not very spacious. It was crammed with large, wooden desks, which themselves were smothered in paperwork. Green lamps and telephones sat on the corner of each one, and a chalkboard listing shorthand for various events was on the wall. It almost looked like a classroom.

Picking up one of the phones, Cecilia was flustered to find that its signal was also dead. Two for two, she realized that the lines were probably just down, but before she could decide to look elsewhere, a lone figure caught her eye. Standing on the opposite end of the room was a little girl, with her back turned toward Cecilia.

“Hey!” CC called out to her as she quickly approached. “Little girl! Are you lost? What on earth are you doing here?”

Slowly, the girl turned around to face Cecilia with a sinister grin. Glaring at her with a smile, she replied, “I've always been here.”

Shocked at the little girl's appearance, CC stumbled back, unable to believe what she was seeing. “You... you look just like... Chiquita...”

“Someone you know?” the girl asked, sarcastically. “Sorry, but you've mistaken me for someone else.”

“But you look almost identical... Who are you?”

“I don't have a name. Didn't think to give myself one. Let's see... I think 'Anastasia' is appropriate. But you can call me 'Anna'.” Anna appeared to be around seven years old, or at least that's what Cecilia assumed given her resemblance to the child she mistook her for. She had lightly-tanned skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown, neck-length hair. She wore a striped, spaghetti-strap shirt, a flannel skirt, and pink sandals.

 

 

“Where are your parents?” Cecilia asked. “Or anyone else, for that matter? You're not hurt, are you?”

“Oh, Cecilia... It's kind of late for you to start acting responsibly now, don't you think?”

“Wait... how do you know my...?” Cecilia was cut off by the sound of loud metal scraping along. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, as it seemed to echo from all around her. The dim light that shone through the windows was quickly turning dark, as though the sun had fallen out of the sky.

Pitch black, Cecilia stood perfectly still, too terrified to move as she listened to the many strange sounds coming from around her. The rattling of chains, slithering, the dripping of some thick liquid, and finally, the snapping of Anna's fingers. At Anna's command, the room slowly lit up with a strong, red tint, and Cecilia got a good, horrifying look at the room she was now in.

Structurally, it was the same as the offices. The room was the same size, only now, the floor, walls, and ceiling were made of a pink, fleshy material, covered with a translucent liquid. Several convulsing holes covered the wall, and what looked like snakes with rather phallic heads grew from the floor. The desks that were once there were now gone, and the windows were now chain-link fences that dug into the surrounding flesh.

Unable to scream as she looked around, Cecilia could only whimper in fear, “What the fuck is this?” she whispered, her voice cracking.

“Welcome home, Cecilia,” Anna joked as her eyes glowed red. “Now it's time for you to get undressed and have your cum bath!”

 

**You met ANNA**

 

  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667347)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667352)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667358)**
  * **[Run away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667368)**



 


	11. Use mace

Reaching into her purse, Cecilia pulled out her can of mace, shook it up, and hurriedly approached the distressed teenager. One by one, Cecilia grabbed each of the demonic imps and sprayed their faces directly. Even though they had no eyes, the chemicals still burned away at their skin, causing them to scream and writhe as they loosened their grip. As each one fell to the floor, they crawled away into the dark corners of the room, vanishing the moment they were out of sight. With all five monsters gone, their victim was finally able to catch her breath, hunching over as she did.

 

**You lost the CAN OF MACE**

 

  * **[Ask the girl if she's alright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667428)**



 


	12. Use riding crop

Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out the riding crop she'd gotten from her car. Unfolding it, she hurriedly approached the distressed teenager and began smacking the demonic imps off of her, one by one. As each creature fell to the floor, they crawled away into the shadows, vanishing the moment they were out of sight. Unfortunately, the force Cecilia exerted caused her whip to wear out and snap. Finally rid of the monsters, the young girl could breathe easy.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[Ask the girl if she's alright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667428)**



 


	13. Use magnum

On a small table nearby, there was a magnum revolver laid next to a polishing cloth. Rushing to it, Cecilia picked it up and checked the cylinders. All six of them were loaded, the luckiest thing that had happened to her all day. CC had fired a gun before, and though she had never shot another living thing, she had no qualms about shooting these creatures.

Taking extra care not to shoot the young lady, Cecilia yanked each of the little imps off of her and threw them against the floor before blowing their brains out. The loud banging noise was near-deafening, and the girl covered her ears as hard as she could, already terrified enough. One by one, each bullet exploded another hellspawn, until all five of them were dead.

Taking deep breaths, Cecilia put the gun down and relaxed. Though she knew exactly how many bullets were fired, she checked the cylinders anyway to see one shot remaining. There were no other bullets or guns in sight, so CC presumed they were all taken when everyone left. One bullet was better than none, she decided, so she turned its safety mechanism on and and slipped it into her purse.

 

**You got the MAGNUM**

 

  * **[Ask the girl if she's alright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667428)**



 


	14. Crawl in tunnel

Curious, this tunnel was. It went on for so long, that Cecilia couldn't see the other side. But it had to lead somewhere. A hiding place for residents of the town? A secret storage room for weapons or supplies? Either way, it was worth checking out. She took off her purse and threw it in first. She would push it ahead of herself as she crawled through. Getting flat on her side, she slowly began inching her way across the floor and through the tunnel.

For about a minute, the tunnel was dry, but as things got darker, things became more damp. And as things became more damp, the floor and walls changed from solid concrete to a softer, squishier substance. CC assumed it was mud, for it was far too dark to see anymore. How long was this tunnel, Cecilia thought? By now, she feared she might be crawling into some kind of cave, and it had never occurred to her before now that something had to have actually made this tunnel. Maybe an escaped prisoner dug his way out? If that were true, she might finally find some people, after all.

Finally, she could see some light. It was dim and red, but the end of the tunnel was near. She tossed her purse out of the hole, and squeezed out herself, the end of the tunnel being particularly slimy. When she emerged, she realized that the hole she'd crawled out of seemed to be made of convulsing flesh. Had she just crawled out of a living thing?

Looking around, she saw that the area she was in now looked very similar to the holding cells she was just in. The iron bars were still present, but the floors, walls, and ceilings appeared to be made from a skin-like substance, pulsating and veiny. “Where the hell am I?” she asked.

As if to answer her question, a light moan was heard from behind her. Taking light, clumsy steps, a humanoid creature slowly slinked toward her. It had pitch-black skin, was extremely scrawny, and its visible penis was laughably small. On its wrists and ankles were iron cuffs, and its shoulders were pierced with long rings, each one carrying a short, broken chain. Its head was almost completely covered by a black, latex mask of some kind, obscuring everything but his constantly groaning and toothless mouth. As its moans grew louder, it slowly approached Cecilia with its wretched, outstretched hands.

 

 

 

**You met HINDRANCE**

 

  * **[Run away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667473)**
  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667503)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667551)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667524)**



 


	15. Take cash

The town was abandoned, and as far as she could tell, there were no cops around. The original owner of this money was probably long gone, too. All in all, she rationalized that she needed the money most right now, and was sure she could easily explain herself if she was ever caught. Licking her lips, Cecilia reached into the cage to grab the money.

As soon as her hand came into contact with the money, a cage door, with a hole for her wrist, came sliding down from out of the wall. It locked in place, and Cecilia's hand was trapped with a fistful of money. She should've known it was too good to be true, she told herself as she tried to force the cage open. Her efforts were interrupted, however, by the sound of the door to the holding cells closing behind her.

Looking behind her, she could see that the door closing wasn't the only thing her little trap had seemed to trigger. Right before her eyes, the room itself began to transform. As if they were only plaster decorations before, the walls themselves peeled away to reveal a skin-like substance, pulsating and covered in veins. A bright red light filled the room, and the cage CC's hand was trapped in emerged from the wall.

As the cage slid out of the wall, something was revealed to be attached to its underside. It was the body of a police officer, and his head was the cage in which Cecilia's hand was trapped. What's more, the money that she had so firmly grasped before had transformed into a sticky, white substance, which now adhered her hand to the small cage, preventing escape even if it was opened.

Heart racing, she continued her struggle, even attempting to reach into her purse for something to defend herself with, the cage-headed cop grabbed the purse from her and threw it to the side. Sensing a presence behind her, Cecilia looked back to notice that several more cage-cops had appeared from out of nowhere. Cecilia let out a short scream as her remaining free limbs were grabbed. Her two feet and her other hand were forcibly shoved into the cage-cops' heads, locking them in and preventing her escape.

Despite realizing its futility, Cecilia continued to struggle as the cage-cops whose heads restrained her moved into position, so that she was suspended above the floor. CC watched as the remaining cage cops each pulled down the zippers on their pants and pulled out their erect cocks. As the others arranged in a single-file line, the one in front approached Cecilia and removed her skirt and panties.

“No!” Cecilia screamed out. “I'm sorry for taking the money! I'll give it back, I promise!” But her screams went unheard, or at least, unacknowledged. The leading cage-cop was rubbing CC's now exposed pussy with his index fingers, getting her nice and soaked for his dick. When she was lathered up enough, he pushed his penis into her, and penetrated.

Cecilia let out a sharp moan, but her breath would have to wait to be caught. The creature raping her did not go slow. Right after the first thrust, he was already fucking her as fast as it seemed he was able, like he wanted to shoot his load inside her as soon as possible. At least, that's what CC assumed, but after several minutes, the same guy was still going at her. She herself had already climaxed twice, and her head was getting dizzy.

When he finally did cum, Cecilia orgasmed a third time. She had been made so sensitive from being fucked for ten minutes straight, that the feeling of having her pussy filled up and made so warm was too much for her to resist. As her ephemeral lover pulled out, a trail of cum pouring out of her like drool, the next cage-cop in line stepped forward, and wasted no time in shoving it into her.

Cecilia came a fourth time, just from being penetrated so soon and so forcefully. This new partner was just as fast and had at least as much endurance as the one before him. Cecilia's moans of pleasure were so great, that she often found no time to breathe. As she climaxed for the fifth time in only fifteen minutes, she fell into a stupor. No longer capable of thinking rationally, she begged the cops to keep fucking her. And so they did, for over an hour, until Cecilia finally lost consciousness.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, her skirt had been put back on, and there wasn't a trace of cum anywhere. The cage-headed police were gone, and the room was back to its original, concrete self. Did she dream the entire thing? She had hoped she was past things like that, but she supposed her dreams wouldn't let her forget.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	16. Use mace

Now completely firm in the knowledge that this girl was not human, Cecilia did the first thing she could think of. She reached into her purse and pulled out her can of mace. Not wasting time shaking it, she pointed it at Anna, but a tentacle that had grown out of the ground wrapped around CC's wrist and pulled it back, causing her to drop the can. Another nearby tentacle grabbed her other wrist, and her purse fell to the floor, out of reach.

 

**You lost the MACE**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Try to resist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667590)**



 


	17. Use riding crop

Now completely firm in the knowledge that this girl was not human, Cecilia did the first thing she could think of. She reached into her purse and pulled out the riding crop she'd gotten from her car. Not wasting time, she unfolded it and lashed out at Anna, but a tentacle that had grown out of the ground wrapped around CC's wrist and pulled it back, causing her to drop the whip. Another nearby tentacle grabbed her other wrist, and her purse fell to the floor, out of reach.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Try to resist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667590)**



 


	18. Use magnum

Now completely firm in the knowledge that this girl was not human, Cecilia did the first thing she could think of. She reached into her purse and pulled out the magnum she'd gotten from the armory. Not thinking straight, she pointed it at Anna and tried to fire, but she forgot to turn the safety off. A tentacle that had grown out of the ground wrapped around CC's wrist and pulled it back, causing her to drop the gun. Another nearby tentacle grabbed her other wrist, and her purse fell to the floor, out of reach.

 

**You lost the MAGNUM**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Try to resist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667590)**



 


	19. Run

Believing Anna to be a demon child, Cecilia realized she couldn't fight her. She turned and ran straight for where the door she'd entered from was, only to find that it was no longer there. In its place was yet another wall of flesh, immovable and impervious to brute force. A tentacle that had grown out of the ground wrapped around CC's wrist and pulled it back, forcing her to give up trying to find anything like a door handle. Another nearby tentacle grabbed her other wrist, and her purse fell to the floor, out of reach.

 

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Try to resist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667590)**



 


	20. Aid girl

Breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, the young girl Cecilia had saved hunched over with her hands on her knees, trying to recuperate after being assaulted. “Are you alright?” CC asked.

“I'm fine,” snapped the seemingly ungrateful teenager between breaths. “Fucking things... I hate those little bastards.” After a few more breaths and sniffles, she finally managed to stand up straight and examine her savior. “Who are you?”

“I'm Cecilia. You can call me CC. Do you have any idea what happened to this town?”

“No. I got really drunk at a party last night, and when I woke up, I was in this shithole of a town.”

Hearing this, and noting that the girl was obviously under the legal drinking age, Cecilia felt inclined to pry. “Forgive me for asking, but... are you old enough to drink?”

“I'm not even old enough to swallow. What the fuck do you care?”

Cecilia was going to scold the irresponsible brat, but she had no room to talk. CC had started doing stuff like that when she was way younger than her. “What's your name?” Cecilia asked, trying to change the subject, but still prying.

“Bonita,” the girl answered, placing a hand on her hip. “That's what all my 'clients' call me.” Bonita was seventeen years old, with lightly-tanned skin and hazel eyes. She had short, wavy, dark brown hair, which was shaven on one side of her head and dyed pink on several strands. Her only clothes were a string bikini top, a pair of daisy dukes, thigh-high stockings, fishnet sleeves, fingerless gloves, and leather boots. Almost all of her torso was exposed, and she clearly liked it that way.

 

 

“So you don't remember how you got here, huh? Well, do you at least know where I can find a working phone?”

“I've got a phone,” Bonita said as she reached into her pink handbag and pulled out a strange, flat, rectangular device with no cords or antenna, to which Cecilia gave a puzzled look, “but I don't get any service here, which means this place was likely abandoned a very long time ago. Hell, it's probably quarantined.”

“No, I drove here just fine without running into any roadblocks or warning signs. I don't think people know this place is dangerous.”

“Oh, god...” Bonita groaned as she held her forehead. “I can't take this stress. I'm going back to the club.” Bonita headed for the door, before looking back one more time to eye up Cecilia's body. “Maybe I'll... see you there,” she hinted with a wink, and then exited the station.

 

**You met BONITA**

 

  * **[Return to lobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666845)**



 


	21. Run

As the hideous creature neared and reached for her wrist, Cecilia turned and fled down the hallway, which was much longer than it was on the other side. In fact, after only a few seconds of running, the hallway was much larger than the size of the building itself could possibly allow. Was she imagining things?

As she ran, she passed dozens of prison cells with no doors, and in each one, a particularly gruesome event was occurring. In one cell, a faceless woman was ravaged in every hole by tentacles, even holes not normally penetrated, and some that weren't even orifices to begin with. In another, a woman with no face or arms was gangraped by two eagle harpies. Women, all faceless, being raped, whipped, molested, and tortured, each cell unique in its depravity. Girls of all ages were subjected to these activities, be they one or one hundred years old, the monsters held no bias. Was this the fate of the missing townspeople, Cecilia thought?

Eventually, the seemingly endless hallway opened up into a small, pentagonal room with exits on each of its five walls leading to more hallways. Emerging from these exits were what appeared to be normal, human police officers, but with empty cages where their heads should be. Looking behind her, CC found that another cage-headed cop had appeared in the hall from whence she came. With all five possible exits blocked, Cecilia cowered in the center as the headless creatures closed in.

A strong yell echoed through the room, and one of the cage-cops was knocked to the side by the blunt force of a wooden baseball bat. The wielder of this bat grabbed Cecilia's wrist, and forcefully pulled her to safety. The two of them ran as fast and as far as they could down one of the hallways, until the squeaking of the creatures' heads was no longer audible.

 

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

 

  * **[You've met Gary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667709)**
  * **[Gary is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667806)**



 


	22. Use mace

Confronted by this grotesque creature and unable to think clearly, Cecilia reflexively reached into her purse and pulled out her can of mace. Not taking the time to shake it, she immediately sprayed it on the monster's face. Or at least, she would have, if it's face weren't protected by the latex mask. As the can ran dry, the creature grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop it.

 

**You lost the CAN OF MACE**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Try to escape his grip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667686)**



 


	23. Use magnum

Backing away from the creature, Cecilia pulled her recently acquired magnum out of her purse. Switching off the safety, she carefully pointed the barrel at the monster, and fired her last bullet. Cecilia looked on in confusion as she tried to find the bullet hole in the creature's body. She was certain she'd hit him, but he didn't have a scratch on him. The bullet couldn't have just evaporated mid-shot, could it? Perplexed by this event, CC let her guard down and the creature grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the gun.

 

**You lost the MAGNUM**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Try to escape his grip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667686)**



 


	24. Use riding crop

Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out the riding crop she'd gotten from her car. Unfolding it, she began forcefully swinging it at her would-be molester, missing with some swipes but striking him with the rest. He cowered in fear as he crouched down in pain, his moans only intensifying. Rather than running away, the monster just slowly advanced to a fetal position, but despite this pitiful sight, CC continued to whip him, as though she'd been waiting to do so for a long time. She'd only just met the foul abomination, so she couldn't explain her hatred toward it.

Just as she was about to take another swing, her hand was grabbed by something that had snuck up behind her. CC jumped slightly, and looked back to see who the intruder was. Where she'd expected to find eyes, she instead found only a small cage, replacing the head of the cop that wore it. With his other hand, the cage-headed cop yanked the riding crop out of Cecilia's hand, keeping her wrist firmly in his grasp.

As CC tried to get away from this new threat, other similar creatures appeared, all resembling police officers with cages for heads. While Cecilia looked around in horror as she was surrounded, a hand she'd not noticed grabbed her ankle. It was the frail man she'd previously been whipping. He'd gotten a hold of her, and the longer he touched her, the weaker she felt. All of her strength was fading quickly, and within seconds, she was no longer able to stand.

The cage-cops, aware that the woman they'd found could no longer struggle, each proceeded to unzip their pants. Even though she could no longer turn her head, her eyes still had the strength to look toward the zipping sound, only to be met with the sight of several faceless men stroking their dicks. She wanted to yell, to tell them to stop and let her go, but she could barely move her lips. They proceeded to remove her skirt, her panties, and her shirt, meeting no resistance from her. By the time they were done undressing her, Cecilia might as well have been a vegetable, for she now only had the strength to breathe.

The cage-cops all held her just above the floor, lying flat like banquet table. The cop closest to her head stuck his cock straight into her mouth, knowing she'd be unable to bite. Grabbing her hair, he used it as a handle while he fucked her face. Other cage-headed cops took other points of interest on Cecilia's body. One fucked her pussy, while another crawled underneath her and fucked her asshole. One climbed on top of her stomach and began rubbing his dick between her huge, D-cup breasts, squeezing each one against it with his hands. Some rubbed themselves against her feet, or wrapped her hands or even her hair around them. Innumerable others stood close by, patiently awaiting their turn with her.

All the while, the pitiful monstrosity that was draining her strength still held onto her ankle with unwavering persistence. Even when given ample opportunity, he did not participate in the gangrape, perfectly content with simply holding Cecilia. He sat still, never letting her go, his moaning having finally ceased. Cecilia did not notice.

As cum shot into her mouth, CC found that she was unable to swallow, lacking the strength to do so. Instead, it simply overflowed from her lips, pouring out in the same manner as her drool. Before it could all spill out, a new cage-cop arrived to immediately fill the now unoccupied hole, starting the process over again.

Into her uterus, more jizz was shot. Out of her anus leaked a stream of hot spunk. Her face, tits, hair, hands, feet, every part of her was warm and sticky, having been washed over by a shower of sperm. Her frequent orgasms sent her whole body into violent convulsions, having no means to brace herself for them. Every climax made it harder to breathe, and as she was deprived of oxygen, the endless plowing only felt better. This lasted for over an hour, until she finally lost consciousness.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, her clothes had all been put back on, and there wasn't a trace of cum anywhere. The cage-headed police were gone, and she was back in the normal holding cells, concrete walls and all. Did she dream the entire thing? She had hoped she was past things like that, but she supposed her dreams wouldn't let her forget.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	25. Try to resist

The tentacles that wrapped around Cecilia's wrists were much stronger than they looked, and they lifted her into the air with ease. Two more tentacles grabbed her ankles, and she was carried over to Anna, presenting their prey to her.

“What the fuck do you want with me?!” Cecilia yelled.

“I just want us to get to know each other better,” said Anna. “And I've decided that the best way to do so is with your favorite pastime.” Anna reached down and removed her flannel skirt, revealing that she wore no panties underneath. She then signaled to the tentacles, and they immediately began undressing Cecilia in the same fashion. Tentacles other than the ones restraining her slipped under her skirt on both ends, and with a firm tug, the buttons were undone and the skirt fell to the floor. Next, they slid under either side of her panties and pulled them down her legs, exposing her entire crotch region.

“W-what are you going to do to me...?” Cecilia asked, worried.

“Nothing you're not used to, minus the atmosphere. I'm sure if you closed your eyes, everything would feel the same. Or you could watch. I'd much prefer that.”

Anna reached down to her own crotch and placed her palm just above her clit. As she raised her hand from it, a strange, fleshy growth had emerged from just above her pussy. She was willingly growing her own penis. Cecilia could only watch in horror, wondering whether or not this was some kind of black magic. Anna's penis continued to grow and throb until it was whopping twelve inches in length. Cecilia had never seen such a huge cock in her entire life.

“This is about the size you prefer, right?” Anna taunted. “I could always make it BIGGER, but let's start small, shall we?”

“No! Stop!” CC pleaded. “You'll rip me in two with that thing!!”

“I sincerely doubt it. Besides, I'm sure your cunt is plenty loose after all the experience you've had. Now open wide!”

Two tentacles latched onto each of Cecilia's labiae and pulled them apart, spreading her pussy to allow Anna easier entry. Anna licked her hand and rubbed it over her futa cock, lathering it up only slightly for her unwilling recipient.

“No!! It will never fit!”

“Never say never, Cecilia.” Anna placed her throbbing prick against CC's pussy, and slowly slid it in. Even though it was just the tip, it almost completely filled her vagina. It was even bigger than some of her old egg vibrators. Slowly, Anna pushed it even deeper, spreading CC's walls as wide as they would go and pushing her prick up against her cervix.

“Stop!! Please!!” Cecilia pleaded. “No more!!”

“That's not fair to your client, Cecilia,” Anna mocked. “After all, I'm only halfway in. Don't you want the customer to be 100% satisfied?” Anna pushed nice and hard, CC's cervix refusing to give way. As Cecilia screamed, her cervix finally spread open, and Anna's cock was now fucking her womb. “See? That wasn't so bad, was it?”

“That's...” a stupefied Cecilia struggled to argue, “not... possible...”

“You'll get used to that. Now, where were we?” Only a couple more inches in, and Anna was already pushing against the back of Cecilia's womb. “Just a little bit more, CC!”

“What?! But... it can't go any farther!”

Anna, ignoring Cecilia's unenlightened claims, pushed one more time, stretching the womb and creating a deformation in her stomach. A huge lump was now visible on Cecilia's abdomen. It was Anna's cock. A little girl had grown a dick, and fucked her in the womb. Cecilia couldn't take it. She started shaking her head, hoping this was only a nightmare from which she would soon awaken.

“Well, now that I'm completely inside you,” Anna began, “what say we really get started?” Pulling almost the entire length of her cock out, Cecilia felt her mind go numb. Then, Anna shoved the entire thing right back in, penetrating her now-loosened cervix with ease and creating a bulge in CC's abdomen. The speed at which these things happened at once sent Cecilia into shock. She could only respond with quiet grunts and moans that she herself was now unaware of. In and out the enormous cock slid, the bulge in CC's stomach rising and flattening with every rapid thrust. Shortly after the first thrust did Cecilia have her first orgasm, and another a few thrusts later. She had never climaxed so frequently in her life, and it only succeeded in making her lose more consciousness.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of fucking her, Anna unleashed her load directly into Cecilia's womb. It must've been at least a gallon of cum, as CC's womb was filled like a water balloon. Being driven to one last orgasm, the soothing feeling of warm cum in her belly, Cecilia passed out.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, the office was back to normal. Her clothes were back on, Anna was gone, and there wasn't a trace of cum anywhere. Did she dream the entire thing? She'd hoped she was past such things, but this nightmare was an ocean compared to her normal wet dreams.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. She'd never gotten the chance to look around the office before... whatever it was that happened. Not surprising, the phones didn't work, but as she searched the desks, she came across an odd drawing. It was obviously the work of young child, crudely-drawn with crayon on the back of a hospital bill.

Pictured were three characters, a mother, a father, and their daughter. The child was crying, and the parents both appeared to be upset. Their ages were written, as well. The child was seven, the mother was twenty-four, and the father was twenty-eight. The drawing was obviously very old, at least a decade, so Cecilia wondered if it was important to someone. Looking at the back of the paper, she could see that it was from Twin Peaks Medical Center, the local hospital. Deciding she had no other place to be, and rationalizing that the hospital would likely have phones or at least supplies, it would be her next destination.

Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Her next destination was the hospital.

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	26. Try to escape

From the moment the fragile-looking man touched her, CC could immediately feel her strength waning, as though it were being drained from her. She tried her hardest to pull away, but the feeling in her arms was the first to go. Then, her legs weakened, giving them the same feeling one gets when running from something in a nightmare. She fell to her knees, not exhausted, but unable to stand regardless. Within minutes, she was already lacking the strength needed to move.

The creature laid her down on the floor, never once letting her go. Once she was flat on her back, he laid on top of her, not even bothering to remove her clothes, and started grinding against her crotch. He was still flaccid, not even erect. It was though he had no idea what he was doing, and the thought of that only angered Cecilia.

Finally, the monster was forcefully knocked to the side by the blunt force of a wooden baseball bat. Once freed from its grasp, CC was grabbed yet again by her bat-wielding savior. With all of her strength suddenly returned, she got to her feet and fled, guided by the man that saved her. They kept running until the now ear-piercing cries of the scrawny creature were no longer in earshot.

 

  * **[You've met Gary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667709)**
  * **[Gary is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667806)**



 


	27. You've met Gary

As soon as they had distanced themselves considerably from any known threat, Cecilia finally got a good look at who it was that saved her. It was the polite man from the women's restroom, Gary Heidnik. Standing up straight and blowing loudly, he looked at CC and asked, “You alright, babe?”

“Yeah...” Cecilia replied. “Thanks for saving me. I just couldn't get away from that creep.”

“Well... that makes twice now that I've helped you. I don't feel like starting a tab either, so I think it's about time you... thanked me properly.”

“I told you before, I don't have any money,” Cecilia insisted as she backed into a wall.

“You think I want your fucking money? You know what I want. Now get on your knees, bitch.”

 

  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667839)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667896)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667863)**
  * **[Refuse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667935)**
  * **[Do as he says](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667962)**



 

 


	28. Gary is a stranger

As soon as they had distanced themselves considerably from any known threat, Cecilia finally got a good look at who it was that saved her. It was a fit, muscular man in his early thirties, with short, brown hair, five o'clock shadow, and gray-blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black backpack. “You alright, lady?” the man asked.

 

 

“Yeah... Thanks for saving me,” CC replied. “Who are you, anyway?”

“Gary. Gary Heidnik. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss...?”

“Cecilia. But... you can call me CC.”

“Well, CC,” Gary crossed his arms and smirked. “I'd say you owe me for saving your life, wouldn't you agree?”

Cecilia knew exactly what he was implying, but decided to beat around the bush on the off-chance she was wrong. “I'm afraid I... don't really have any money right now.”

“Oh, I don't care about money. Material possessions, and philosophical whatsit, you know what I'm sayin'? No, I think we can sort something out... I promise I'll be gentle.”

 

  * **[Refuse his advances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667935)**
  * **[“Thank” him properly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667962)**
  * **[Tell him “Maybe later”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13667980)**



 


	29. Use mace

Knowing exactly what to do when dealing with this kind of person, Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out her can of mace. Immediately, she sprayed it in Gary's direction. Having dealt with this sort of response before, Gary half-expected it, and only barely managed to shield his eyes from the direct blast using his arms.

“Shit!” Gary yelled, eyes still slightly burning. In his rage, he grabbed his baseball bat and conked Cecilia over the head, knocking her out cold.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, she was back in the normal holding cells, concrete walls and all. Did she dream the entire thing? She could still feel the bump on her head, so she wondered if maybe she'd just slipped. She did, however, notice that her can of mace was missing, so who knew what really happened?

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

**You lost the MACE**

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	30. Use magnum

Knowing that her savior-turned-assailant had a weapon, his baseball bat, Cecilia knew she'd need to pull out the big guns. That is, her magnum revolver. She pulled it out of her purse and pointed it Gary, neglecting to turn the safety off for fear of actually shooting him. Eyes widening, Gary dropped his bat and backed away slowly, unable to speak clearly and just stuttering.

“S-S-Stay back!” Gary shouted as he backed up against the opposite wall. “Keep that thing away from me!!” Shifting clumsily across the wall, he turned and fled down the hallway, screaming. Not two seconds had passed before he was no longer visible.

“Wow,” Cecilia mumbled to herself. She wished she'd started carrying a gun on her person sooner. It would've literally saved her ass on more than one occasion.

As she collected herself and slipped the gun back into her purse, the surrounding red glow began to fade, and the room brightened up. Like a bad movie transition, the entire building's decor faded to what it was originally. The flesh walls were replaced by concrete, and any visible life vanished like ghosts. Within a few seconds, she was back in the room where she'd met Cabdalle. Had she ever even left it, she wondered? She worried that she might be losing her mind. Maybe carrying a gun around wasn't such a good idea.

The hole that she originally crawled through was gone, so her business in the holding cells was done. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

**You did not lose the MAGNUM**

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	31. Use riding crop

Not wanting to seriously injure her attacker, him having saved her life and all, Cecilia reached into her purse and grabbed the riding crop she'd gotten from her car. Quickly unfolding it, she ended up giving Gary enough time to respond, and he snatched it from her hands. “Oho!” said Gary as he examined the whip. “You're a kinky little slut, aren't you? You must really want this...”

“Give that back!” Cecilia demanded.

“You're not very polite!” Gary snarled, teeth clenched. He grabbed Cecilia's arms and pinned her against the wall. “Don't you know? Good girls always do what their daddies tell them. And right now, I'M your daddy!”

Gary forcefully swung Cecilia around and pushed her face-first into the wall. With one hand on her back to keep her from moving, he removed CC's skirt and began feeling up her ass. After a few circular strokes, he struck her rear once with the riding crop and kept rubbing. Cecilia didn't want to, but she let out a cute, little squeak when he whipped her, already getting turned on by this.

For several minutes, Gary whipped Cecilia's firm rump, always rubbing it with his hand afterward. Sometimes, he would whip her twice, or even thrice before rubbing it. The more he did it, the higher-pitched CC's moans became. Soon, her ass was bright red, incredibly sensitive to the touch.

Foreplay now over, Gary pulled down her panties and unzipped his pants. Looking behind her, Cecilia could see that he was already rock-hard. Erect, he was about five inches long, which was above average for humans, but still not the best she's had. Carefully, Gary positioned his cock, and then shoved it into her pussy all the way to the base. The breath was knocked out of her and she tightened her fists. She felt lucky that he wasn't that long, or something like that might've hurt.

Starting off slow, Gary slid in and out of Cecilia's cooch, picking up momentum with every thrust. Even as he fucked her, he continued to strike her cheeks with the riding crop, mixing the sensations. As soon as he noticed CC's in-tandem panting, he began taunting her. “See?” he teased. “Thanking people isn't so bad, now is it? I mean really, who taught you manners?”

“Oh, God...!” Cecilia screamed, unable to handle being whipped and fucked at the same time.

“My, what a mouth you have! Remind me to... wash it out later...”

Cecilia continued to moan and pant as her pussy and ass-cheeks were assaulted. She had both hands pressed against the wall, and her tongue was now hanging out. She hated the idea of letting rapists get the better of her, but she couldn't help it. She loved it too much.

“Glad to see you've finally come around,” Gary mocked. “And speaking of coming!”

“No!” she screamed, returning to her senses. “Don't cum inside!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” he argued as he pulled out. “The last thing I need right now is having some little shit's future on my conscience.”

Cecilia wanted to tell Gary that people like him don't have a conscience, but she never got the chance. Lathered with her pussy juices, Gary decided to finish in Cecilia's asshole. CC was used to anal, and though some girls disliked it, she found it equally pleasurable to vaginal. Her breath was once again taken away as Gary shoved the whole thing up her ass at once, retaining the same momentum he had when fucking her snatch. The sudden change took her by surprise and brought her to the brink orgasm. She could no longer hold it back.

“Here we go!” Gary proclaimed as he begin whipping her butt more frequently and with greater force before unleashing his load into her ass. As her insides were warmed by his hot spunk, her pussy convulsed as she went into orgasm. A mix of the two fluids spilled out onto the floor, as Cecilia laid her head to rest against the wall. Barely able to breathe, she slid to the floor and passed out.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, her clothes had all been put back on, and there wasn't a trace of cum anywhere. Gary was gone, and she was back in the normal holding cells, concrete walls and all. Did she dream the entire thing? She had hoped she was past things like that, but she supposed her dreams wouldn't let her forget.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	32. Refuse

“No!” Cecilia shouted as Gary approached her. “Get away from me!”

“You're not very polite!” Gary snarled, teeth clenched. He grabbed Cecilia's arms and pinned her against the wall. “Don't you know? Good girls always do what their daddies tell them. And right now, I'M your daddy!”

Gary forcefully swung Cecilia around and pushed her face-first into the wall. With one hand on her back to keep her from moving, he removed CC's skirt and began feeling up her ass. After a few circular strokes, he smacked it once and kept rubbing. Cecilia didn't want to, but she was already getting turned on by this.

His brief foreplay now over, Gary pulled down her panties and unzipped his pants. Looking behind her, Cecilia could see that he was already rock-hard. Erect, he was about five inches long, which was above average for humans, but still not the best she's had. Carefully, Gary positioned his cock, and then shoved it into her pussy all the way to the base. The breath was knocked out of her and she tightened her fists. She felt lucky that he wasn't that long, or something like that might've hurt.

Starting off slow, Gary slid in and out of Cecilia's cooch, picking up momentum with every thrust. As soon as he noticed CC's in-tandem panting, he began taunting her. “See?” he teased. “Thanking people isn't so bad, now is it? I mean really, who taught you manners?”

“Fuck you!” Cecilia screamed.

“My, what a mouth you have! Remind me to... wash it out later...”

Angry at her rapist, but unable to control how he was making her body feel right now, she struggled to contain her orgasm. The last thing she wanted was for him to know how much she actually liked this. Unfortunately, she couldn't help herself, and a moan escaped from her throat.

“Glad to see you've finally come around,” Gary mocked. “And speaking of coming!”

“No!” she screamed. “Don't cum inside!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” he argued as he pulled out. “The last thing I need right now is having some little shit's future on my conscience.”

Cecilia wanted to tell Gary that people like him don't have a conscience, but she never got the chance. Lathered with her pussy juices, Gary decided to finish in Cecilia's asshole. CC was used to anal, and though some girls disliked it, she found it equally pleasurable to vaginal. Her breath was once again taken away as Gary shoved the whole thing up her ass at once, retaining the same momentum he had when fucking her snatch. The sudden change took her by surprise and brought her to the brink orgasm. She could no longer hold it back.

“Here we go!” Gary proclaimed, shortly before unleashing his load into her ass. As her insides were warmed by his hot spunk, her pussy convulsed as she went into orgasm. A mix of the two fluids spilled out onto the floor, as Cecilia laid her head to rest against the wall. Barely able to breathe, she slid to the floor and passed out.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, her clothes had all been put back on, and there wasn't a trace of cum anywhere. Gary was gone, and she was back in the normal holding cells, concrete walls and all. Did she dream the entire thing? She had hoped she was past things like that, but she supposed her dreams wouldn't let her forget.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	33. Comply

Cecilia sighed as she thought to herself, he DID save her life. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with the sort of favor he expected from her, but she really did want to make an effort to get away from that stuff. Nevertheless, she could think of no better way to thank him, especially since she didn't have any cash to spare. Compromising with herself, she decided on a course of action.

“Oh,” Cecilia seductively cooed as she rubbed her breasts through her shirt. “Is that what you wanted? Why didn't you say so? Why don't you just lean up against the wall here and let CC take care of you?”

“Now, that's more like it!” Gary complied as he switched places with Cecilia. “It's about time I was treated with the respect I deserve.”

Cecilia got onto her knees, the soft, flesh-like floor making this unusually comfortable. She reached over to Gary's pants and undid his zipper. From between the flap in his boxer shorts, his erect, five-inch cock popped out. She'd had bigger in the past, but he was still above-average, so she didn't mind.

Hands on the floor to prop herself up, CC leaned forward and took the whole cock in her mouth at once. His prick was almost in her throat, and her lips were kissing the base. Using one hand, she began to gently massage his balls as she pulled her head back to the tip. As she went back and forth, she licked his shaft with her tongue, wrapping it around on every side. She sucked as hard as she could, breathing through her nose, to ensure that any precum or drool was swallowed.

“Ah, shit...” Gary moaned as he placed a hand on her head. “You've done this before, haven't you? God, this has to be the best I've ever had!”

Hearing this, and pleased that her “customer” was enjoying himself, Cecilia grew more aroused. She quickly unbuttoned her skirt and slid a hand down her panties, pleasuring herself as she sucked him off. With Gary's cock fucking her face, and her own fingers fucking her slit, Cecilia's mind went blank. Her lusty body was on auto-pilot now, like a clockwork machine.

“Alright, I'm almost there,” Gary warned. “And you'd better fucking swallow.”

Hearing this, Cecilia moved her head faster, sucked harder, and pushed her fingers deeper into her cunt. She had begun moaning herself, and only a few seconds later, Gary ejaculated straight into her throat, the entirety of his length in her mouth as it happened. Drinking all that cum down, Cecilia couldn't help but remember how much she used to love it. The thought sent her into orgasm, as well.

With one last suck, Cecilia pulled her head back off of his cock, making sure that nothing was spilled. Following a loud gulp, she proudly opened her mouth wide and presented it to Gary.

“That's a good girl,” Gary praised. “And now that you're done with dinner, it's time for your nap!” Gary quickly grabbed his baseball bat and struck her over the head, knocking her out cold.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, she was back in the normal holding cells, concrete walls and all. Gary was gone, and there wasn't a trace of cum anywhere. Did she dream the entire thing? She could still feel the bump on her head, so she wondered if maybe she'd just slipped.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 


	34. Maybe later

Cecilia didn't want to disappoint her savior, but she was trying to get away from the sort of favors he was asking for. He'd been so polite too, but she could tell that he was also the short-tempered, impatient type. Outright refusing would anger him, so she decided it would be better if they parted ways.

“Tell you what,” Cecilia began her little fib. “You keep being a good boy, and as soon as we're safe and out of this town, I'll let you do ANYTHING you want to me. I'll be your slave for a whole day. Deal?”

“Hmm,” Gary contemplated her offer. “You're stuck in this town, right? Just like me? So that means I don't have to worry about you disappearing.”

“You don't believe me?”

“Can't take any chances, I'm afraid. But I'll let it slide for now, if only because I like the sound of your offer. But if you don't pay up the next time we meet, we might have to... 'compromise'.”

“Uh, great! Well then, what do we do now?”

“Now we sleep,” Gary snarled as he took his bat and struck Cecilia in the head, knocking her out cold.

 

When she woke up the next day, at least, what she assumed was the next day, she was back in the normal holding cells, concrete walls and all. Did she dream the entire thing? She could still feel the bump on her head, so she wondered if maybe she'd just slipped.

Cecilia grabbed her purse and got up from the cold floor. Stepping out into the lobby, Cecilia looked around to see that little had changed. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so with nothing left to do here, she stepped out of the station. Maybe it was time to go looking for that hospital.

 

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

 

  * **[Leave station](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668034)**



 

 


	35. Leave station

Stepping outside into the foggy drizzle, Cecilia was disappointed to find that nothing had changed. She felt as though she might die in this horrible place, especially since she wasn't making any real progress. Nevertheless, the hospital was her next destination, and she intended to see this through to the end. No sense in running away. Not again.

Near the police station, close to a bus stop, was a large sign mapping the town. She was on the western hill, and the hospital was on the eastern hill. To get there, she would need to walk between the two hills, through downtown. Taking note of the shortest possible route, Cecilia took a deep breath and began her trek.

About an hour must've passed, and the thought alone of continuing her walk was exhausting. She'd expected her high-heeled feet to be burning up by now, but she still had energy to spare. As she walked through the streets of downtown, following her route to a tee, she came across the local strip club, called “Udder Liberation”. The animated sign looked as though it once showed a voluptuous, anthropomorphic cow taking her top off. In broad daylight, Cecilia thought? The police must've been pretty lax about that sort of thing.

 

  * **[Check out the strip club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668046)**
  * **[Go straight to the hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668079)**



 


	36. Go to strip club

Filled with nostalgia, Cecilia reminisced on her glory days. There were many bad times, but the good times all made up for it, she thought. That was, until... Either way, with how stressed she'd been feeling since she got there, she saw no harm in just hanging out at the local club to unwind for a while. It was one of the few kinds of places where she felt comfortable.

Stepping inside, she found the place to be exactly how she expected, having seen many strip clubs before. The walls and floors were black and glossy, with the corners obscured by shadow. Hidden away on the side was the bar, with a shelf still full of drinks. Empty chairs encircled the runway, on top of which was the stripper pole. And currently practicing on it was a scantily-clad teenage girl.

 

  * **[I have met Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668112)**
  * **[Bonita is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668163)**



 


	37. Skip strip club

Cecilia shook her head. She knew this was no time for that. She was stranded in a dangerous town, and needed to find a way out as soon as possible. Besides, she was trying to give up that life. Sighing deeply, she fought the urge to enter the club, and continued forward.

 

**You gained THREE LEVELS**

 

  * **[Go to the hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	38. I've met Bonita

Cecilia recognized the young woman as the one she saved from the demon babies at the police station's armory. Bonita, she remembered her name was. Bonita was really going to town on the stripper pole, utilizing grinds, thrusts, spins, high kicks, and even hanging upside down from it. CC felt jealous of Bonita's talent, though she herself was almost as skilled. She slowly approached the stage and silently watched as Bonita finished her dance.

“You like what you see?” Bonita teased.

“You are very attractive,” Cecilia admitted. “But a girl your age really shouldn't be involved in things like this.”

“Oh, really? And how old am I supposed to be? I don't think the guys I've been with care that much. They're only concerned with appearances, after all.” Bonita hopped off the stage.

“What about your parents?” Cecilia pried. “What do they think of all this?”

“My mother is gone,” Bonita calmly informed, placing a hand on her hip. “She went missing ten years ago. And my father is a worthless piece of garbage. He let Mom do this stuff, and she made no attempt to hide it from me. I like to think this life runs in the family, so I don't care if he approves.”

Cecilia rubbed her forehead. She wanted to tell Bonita she was wrong, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd be a hypocrite if she did. She struggled with the thought, wondering if she should try to help Bonita improve as she herself was, or to let her continue the life she clearly enjoyed.

“Hey”, said Bonita as she placed her arms on Cecilia's shoulders, smirking seductively. “You look tense. Why don't you come to the back room and I'll... help you loosen up a little?”

 

  * **[Lez it up with Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668256)**
  * **[Abstain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668307)**



 

 


	39. Bonita's a stranger

The young woman was really going to town on the stripper pole, utilizing grinds, thrusts, spins, high kicks, and even hanging upside down from it. CC felt jealous of the aspiring teenager's talent, though she herself was almost as skilled. She slowly approached the stage and silently watched as the dancer finished her routine.

“You like what you see?” the girl teased.

“Excuse me,” Cecilia ignored. “But who are you? And what are you doing here?”

“Bonita,” the girl answered, placing a hand on her hip. “That's what all my 'clients' call me.” Bonita was seventeen years old, with lightly-tanned skin and hazel eyes. She had short, wavy, dark brown hair, which was shaven on one side of her head and dyed pink on several strands. Her only clothes were a string bikini top, a pair of daisy dukes, thigh-high stockings, fishnet sleeves, fingerless gloves, and leather boots. Almost all of her torso was exposed, and she clearly liked it that way. “As for what I'm doing here, I'm trying to take the edge off. All these monsters about give me the creeps.”

 

 

“My name's Cecilia. CC for short. Do you live in this town?”

“What? Fuck no. I just got really drunk at a party last night, and when I woke up, I was in this shithole of a town.”

Hearing this, and noting that Bonita was obviously under the legal drinking age, Cecilia felt inclined to pry. “Forgive me for asking, but... are you old enough to drink?”

“I'm not even old enough to swallow. What the fuck do you care?”

Cecilia was going to scold the irresponsible brat, but she had no room to talk. CC had started doing stuff like that when she was way younger than her. “Listen,” Cecilia began. “My car broke down, and I need to get out of this town. I'm trying to find a working phone, so do you know where I can find one?”

“I've got a phone,” Bonita said as she reached into her pink handbag and pulled out a strange, flat, rectangular device with no cords or antenna, to which Cecilia gave a puzzled look, “but I don't get any service here, which means this place was likely abandoned a very long time ago. Hell, it's probably quarantined.”

“No, I drove here just fine without running into any roadblocks or warning signs. I don't think people know this place is dangerous.”

Not knowing what to add, the two stood there quietly for a few seconds. With a deep sigh, Bonita hopped off the stage. “Well, I've got to go get something checked out. CC, right? Maybe I'll... see you later,” she said as she eyed up Cecilia's body. And with that, she headed out the front door.

 

**You've met BONITA**

 

  * **[Look around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668361)**
  * **[Go to the Hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	40. Lez it up

Blushing, Cecilia was taken aback by Bonita's offer. It wasn't like she hadn't done it with girls before, it was just unusual for her to do so without being paid to, or without letting someone else watch. She thought about her goal of leaving her old life behind, but decided that this was okay. She wasn't getting paid to do it, and it wasn't with a guy. Yeah, those are good reasons, she told herself.

“Alright,” CC nervously agreed. “Lead the way.”

Biting her lip in excitement, Bonita grabbed Cecilia's wrist and pulled her into the back room. Beyond a wall of hanging beads was a dimly-lit, carpeted room with pink walls, the floor covered with pillows. A heart-shaped bed sat against the back wall, and an off-stage stripper pole stood in the center of the room. CC knew this as being a private show room for high-paying customers, and was no stranger to it.

After a long time of looking around silently, Cecilia was taken by surprise when Bonita grabbed her head and lightly placed her lips on her own. CC responded by staying still, unsure whether she should do the same things she normally does when others are watching.

Removing her lips, Bonita asked, “You nervous?”

“Y... yeah,” Cecilia admitted.

“Just relax. I'll take good care of you.” Bonita guided Cecilia over to the bed, and instructed her to sit down. CC took off her purse and placed it on the floor next to bed. “Now, let's 'liberate those udders', shall we?”

Bonita slowly placed her hands on Cecilia's shirt, rubbing her tits through the fabric. Shuddering, CC let out a quiet moan and clenched the bed's sheets in her fists. Bonita caressed CC's cotton-bound breasts for a good minute, before finally deciding to lift the shirt up, revealing no bra.

“Oh, my,” Bonita said in awe. “These really are udders! I could use these as pillows!”

“You wouldn't be the first,” Cecilia joked, feeling proud of her size for the first time in a while.

“Oh, so you ARE a naughty one. I had a feeling about you.” Bonita took each of Cecilia's D-cups in her hands and massaged them, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise, then in opposite directions, occasionally flicking her now-stiff nipples.

“Shit, you are good,” CC praised, as Bonita placed her lips on one of her nipples and began sucking. She flicked CC's nipple as she sucked, trying hard to get the milk to come out as she squeezed CC's other breast tightly with her hand. After barely any time at all, CC began lactating from both nipples, not needing much stimulation to do so. Bonita drank all the milk that came out of one nipple, while letting the other nipple's milk leak all over her hand.

“Gawd, you're like a walking dairy farm,” Bonita said as she licked her lips and hand.

“I've... had a lot of practice,” said Cecilia, before shaking her head as she tried not to remember exactly who she had practice with. “Now it's your turn.”

“Oh. You're not gonna get much out of these, I'm afraid,” said Bonita with a modest frown as she held her hands over her A-cups.

“It's okay. Lemme see.”

Bonita undid the simple knot that held her bikini on, revealing her small breasts instantly. She leaned in closer to Cecilia, propping herself up on her shoulders. CC placed her lips on one of Bonita's tiny nipples and began sucking very strongly, while pinching and twisting the other nipple.

“Ah, fuck!” Bonita yelled. “You're really rough!” Cecilia sucked one nipple and pinched the other for about minute, before switching sides, taking advantage of how sensitive the other would be. Bonita breathed heavily, having never had her tits played with to this degree before. After a few minutes of sucking, pinching, and side-switching, Bonita finally let out a tiny drop of milk.

“There it is!” Cecilia victoriously proclaimed. “See? I knew you had it in you.”

“Ah... my milk...” Bonita moaned in wonder, having never lactated before. Giving her own nipples a squeeze, she gained a new appreciation for her own body.

Without another word, Bonita knelt on the floor and began unbuttoning Cecilia's skirt. Removing her panties as well revealed CC's pink slit, flowering open from years of use. After sniffing its sweet, yet musky scent, Bonita stuck her tongue straight into it. Cecilia gasped from the sudden sensation, having never had such a soft tongue on her pussy before.

Just a couple minutes of tongue-fucking in, Cecilia decided to stop Bonita. “Wait...” she said, short of breath. “Get on the bed and turn around.”

Knowing what CC had in mind, Bonita removed her daisy dukes, revealing no panties underneath. Tossing them to the side, she climbed onto the bed as Cecilia laid down. Kissing her once on the lips, Bonita turned around so that each of their crotches were near the other's mouth. Lowering herself down, the two of them began eating out the other, licking and fingering the other's pussy. Each lick numbed the mind of the other, and their bodies grew warm.

After a long time, probably ten minutes, Cecilia went into orgasm, moaning loudly as her tongue left the snatch of her generous contributor. “What? Cumming already?” Bonita teased as she licked Cecilia's juice from her fingers. “Well, I sure as hell hope you intend to finish me off!” Cecilia grabbed both of Bonita's firm little ass-cheeks tightly, and shoved her whole face into her twat. Licking it, sucking the lips, sticking her tongue deep inside, Cecilia brought Bonita to climax in only a minute more. With a hard gasp, Bonita collapsed onto Cecilia's body, and the two of them rested.

“That was great...” said Cecilia as she caught her breath.

“Oh, you think we're done?” Bonita asked as she struggled to get up. “We're still young, ain't we? We can't stop after just one orgasm. What are we, men?”

“What else did you have in mind?” CC asked as she sat up.

Bonita got off the bed, and headed over to a small chest. Opening it up, she rummaged through its contents, until she found an unusual toy, which she presented to Cecilia. “Ta-da!” Bonita sung. The object she was holding looked like a strap-on, a leather thong that normally had a dildo in the crotch region. But this one was double-sided, with the dildo having a prick on both ends, with the halfway-point of the shaft going through a hole in the thong.

“What's a thing like that doing here?” Cecilia asked, knowing that strip clubs generally don't allow prostitution, or any actual sex for that matter.

“Guess this particular club has a few secrets,” Bonita deduced. “I wouldn't be surprised if the police knew all about this, either. Oh, and one more thing.” Reaching back into the chest, Bonita pulled out a small riding crop, made from black leather.

“Oh, you are a kinky little slut, aren't you?”

“You know it. And I'm about to make you my bitch. Now roll over and raise your ass.”

Cecilia did as her mistress commanded. She had been dominated like this before, so she knew the routine. Bonita slid the back end of the dildo into her groin, which was made easy due to their prior lubrication of it. Strapping the rest of it on around her pelvic region, the silicone rubber dildo was ready for its recipient.

Bonita climbed onto the bed, mounting Cecilia doggy-style. She rubbed the strap-on's dildo between CC's ass cheeks as she slightly whipped them one at a time, alternating between the two. “You belong to me now,” Bonita declared, playing her role.

“Y-yes, mistress,” Cecilia replied, her anticipation rising each time her rump was smacked.

“You are nothing but a cow. Livestock, born only to produce milk.”

“I... I live only to serve you.”

“Good cow. Now moo for me.”

“M... m-moo...”

“You are very well-behaved. I think you deserve a reward.” Bonita stopped hot-dogging Cecilia, and brought the dildo's prick to her pussy. With a strong thrust, the entire length of the rubber dong was inside CC. As if to quiet or enhance Cecilia's moans, Bonita began whipping her ass even harder, all the while thrusting the dildo in and out. The strap-on, not completely tightened, came off slightly with each thrust, allowing the backside of the dildo to stimulate Bonita just slightly enough to excite her, without breaking her concentration.

“Ah... Ah!” Cecilia moaned. “Oh, God...!”

Bonita gave Cecilia an extra hard whip. “Uh-uh-uh. Cows can't talk, remember?”

“Ah... m-moo... moo!”

“That's it,” Bonita praised as she fucked her harder. Cecilia pushed the side of her head deep into the mattress, clutching the sheets in her fists. Her moans were loud like an animal's, and she panted at the same pace as Bonita's thrusting. After a few more minutes of fucking and whipping, Cecilia finally screamed as her incredible climax arrived.

But climax or no, Bonita wasn't done with her yet. Cecilia was fucked by Bonita for several more minutes, until Bonita had an orgasm herself. Completely exhausted, the two of them collapsed flat on the bed in a spooning position, cuddling with one another until they both fell asleep.

 

Cecilia woke up after one of the most comfortable sleeps she had in a long time. Slowly rising from the fluffy mattress, she looked around for Bonita, only to find that she was not there. Finding a nearby shower room, Cecilia cleaned herself up, put her clothes back on, and grabbed her purse.

Next to her purse, Cecilia found a short note addressed to her. It read, “CC, went to the hospital to take care of something. Definitely want to see you again sometime, though. -Bonita”. Cecilia smiled, and looking at the back of the note, found that it was written on an old news flyer. The flyer detailed the events surrounding an unidentified body found in the burnt remains of what was assumed to be his house. One thing that survived was the victim's suicide note, which detailed the anguish he experienced after his wife left him several years back, and the guilt he felt after accidentally killing his daughter by pushing her down the stairs, along with his unborn grandchild. Having enough problems of her own, Cecilia put the note away and tried to focus on the task at hand.

 

**You obtain a RIDING CROP (you can carry more than one)**

 

  * **[Go to the hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	41. Abstain

Cecilia reluctantly removed Bonita's arms from her shoulders. “I'm sorry,” she apologized. “I'm gonna have to pass.”

“Oh, what? Am I not good enough for you?” Bonita snapped.

“It's not that. Believe me, if it was a month or so ago, I'd be all over you. It's just... not a good time for me right now. That's all.”

Bonita let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, whatever. Listen, I gotta go get something checked out real quick. Guess I'll... see you later.” Flustered, Bonita quietly hurried out of the building.

Cecilia felt bad that she had to turn down Bonita's offer, but she was trying her best to improve her quality of life. It was difficult, but she would eventually learn to live without it, she told herself.

 

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

 

  * **[Look around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13668361)**
  * **[Go to the hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	42. Look around

After looking in a couple different rooms, Cecilia was unable to find a working phone. Coming back to the stage area to sit down and take a break, she casually set her eyes upon Bonita's handbag, which she had accidentally left behind. Seeing no harm in taking a peak, she opened it up to see what was inside. There was a can of mace, a staple for anyone in this sort of profession, as well as several beauty products and the strange, plastic rectangle that Bonita claimed was a phone, even though it had no buttons or antenna.

Finally, she found a tiny, purple book with the words “Bonita's Diary” drawn in glitter. Unable to control her curiosity, and wanting to know whether she can trust Bonita, Cecilia popped it open and turned it to the most recent entry. It read:

 

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been ten years now since Mom “disappeared”. Only now that I'm older have I realized that a search party was never organized, even back then. At first, I thought it was because Dad wanted her gone, but he's been so miserable ever since, and he always stares at her photo, so the only explanation is that Dad knew what happened to her. And I think I've always known, too. Ever since, I've wondered if the life of a whore was really worth throwing away everything for. I had my first time when I was thirteen. It was scary and weird at first, but I kept doing it, and soon, I couldn't live without it. If this was why Mom left, then I totally understand. I just wish we could've lived it together..._

 

**You obtain a CAN OF MACE (you can carry more than one)**

 

  * **[Go to hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	43. Go to hospital

It seemed as though the time of day never changed in Twin Peaks. Understandable, as it was impossible to see the sun with all the fog and rainclouds. How long had Cecilia been in this town? She could no longer tell, especially since none of the clocks she'd seen worked.

Walking uphill was always a pain, but even moreso in high heels. Each step felt like she was trudging through quicksand. The burning of her feet made her wonder if she should just take off her shoes and walk the rest of the way barefoot, but with the concrete and debris, it would only make things worse. Nevertheless, she bore the agony until she finally reached the hospital.

Twin Peaks Medical Center, or TPMC, was one of the smallest hospitals CC had ever seen, measuring only three stories in height. Similar to the police station, the building looked completely abandoned, with open-door ambulances parked haphazardly in the lot, and an overturned gurney lying by the door. The doors were not automatic, so she pulled them open and entered the lobby.

Dim and gloomy, the floor covered in scattered paper, the lobby had the same air of emptiness as that of the police station. She was used to walking into hospitals and being awkwardly greeted by an elderly secretary that clearly did not want to be there, but the silence made it ever moreso. To her farthest left was the entrance to the emergency room hallway. To the right of that was an elevator that went to the upper floors. To the right of that was a door that led to the downstairs morgue, and to her farthest right was the entrance to the delivery rooms.

 

  * **[If you've met BONITA, you can visit the delivery rooms. If not, the door is locked.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669162)**
  * **[If you've met GARY, you can use the elevator. If not, the buttons don't respond.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669276)**
  * **[If you've met CABDALLE, you can visit the morgue. If not, the door is locked.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669213)**
  * **[If you've met ANNA, you can visit the emergency rooms. If not, the door is locked.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669303)**



 

NOTE: If you are ever returned to this lobby, the room you were just in will mysteriously lock behind you. Do not enter a room twice in the same reading.

 


	44. Delivery rooms

As Cecilia entered the delivery rooms, she could hear the sound of Bonita's voice, screaming for help. CC rushed in its direction, and found her in one of the rooms. Five tiny, humanoid creatures, with blood-red skin and no eye sockets, had Bonita pinned to a hospital bed. Four of them restrained each of her limbs, while the fifth crawled on the bed toward her exposed vagina. Using his tiny hands to forcefully spread her labiae, he slowly began pushing his entire head into her.

 

  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669368)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669384)**
  * **[I don't have a usable weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669396)**



 

(NOTE: Even if you have the magnum, it would be useless here since there are more enemies than you have bullets.)

 


	45. Morgue

Warily, Cecilia crept down the short flight of stairs to the morgue. She didn't know what she'd find down here, but the door was unlocked. As she reached the bottom of the stairwell, she came to a long hallway that was lit by an electric, portable lantern. More evidence that someone had been here recently was the briefcase sitting on a nearby chair. Cecilia recognized it as the same one Cabdalle had with him. It was propped open, and sitting in it was a newspaper clipping. Curious, CC picked it up and looked it over.

 

_EIGHT MUTILATED WOMEN FOUND DEAD IN LOCAL DAM_

_Two nights ago, the bodies of eight adult women were found dumped in the St. Hassan dam. The police have confirmed that these were all murders, the cause of death being decapitation with an electric saw, but noted that each one had their genitals circumcised after they were already dead. The vagina of each woman was sewn shut using medical thread, and then their bodies were sealed in black garbage bags before being disposed of. Detectives have mentioned a list of possible suspects, one being a doctor who was stripped of his license two years ago for practicing genital mutilation during autopsies, but a name was not given. A list of the identified victims can be found in the obituary column (p. 3-A)._

 

Cecilia's reading was interrupted when the silence was broken by echoed humming. She carefully placed the newspaper clip back in the briefcase, then slowly headed in the song's direction.

 

  * **[Click here if you are LEVEL 9 OR HIGHER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669408)**
  * **[Click here if you are LEVEL 8 OR LOWER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669440)**



 


	46. Elevator

Cecilia knew that if anyone was left behind or injured, they'd be in the patient wards upstairs. She pressed the button to call for the elevator, and had to wait for the door to open. She didn't even wonder why the elevator worked when nothing else did, only why she had to wait. If the elevator wasn't on the bottom floor, that implied it wasn't used for evacuation. That, or someone had used it to go upstairs recently.

Stepping into the elevator, CC found that the walls were padded, much like the walls of a solitary confinement cell. The button for the third floor was removed from its socket, and the number scratched off. Deciding that was fine with her, she hit the button for the second floor. The doors slowly shut, and the elevator hummed as it rose through the shaft.

When the elevator came to its stop on the second floor, the doors did not open. Remaining shut tight for a good minute or so, Cecilia tried to press the button that forced the doors open, but it did not respond. After a short while, the elevator began to rise again, its speed increasing slightly over time. The lights indicating the current floor cycled through every available number, even though the elevator never descended. It continued to rise, faster and faster, clearly passing the possible number of floors it could've gone to. Cecilia knew she didn't see anything like a tower on the roof of the building, and wondered if the elevator had somehow been propelled outside.

As the elevator slowed and ceased its ascent, the cycling light stopped on 3, as though it were a game of roulette. Finally, the doors opened, revealing the floor she'd been brought to. The halls were dark and dimly lit, a red glow filling the air. The walls and floor resembled chain-link fence, rusted but whole. Beyond the chain link, only pitch blackness was visible. Whether it was night or an extremely large room, Cecilia did not know. Breathing lightly, CC warily stepped out of the elevator.

From behind the wall, waiting by the elevator door, a man leapt from his dark hiding place. Grabbing Cecilia by the shoulders, he shoved her back into the nearby fence, pinning her down. With the light of the elevator shining on his face, Cecilia could identify her assailant as Gary Heidnik, the man she'd met back at the police station.

“Hello, love,” Gary greeted, panting with an animalistic stare. “You and I have some unfinished business!”

“Let go of me!” Cecilia demanded as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

“Did you forget already? I helped you out before, remember? You OWE me. Yes. In fact, I think you might owe me your entire LIFE.”

Cecilia's eyes watered as she ceased her struggles, staring into the gaze of her captor. “Are you... going to kill me?”

“It shouldn't come to that. Not if you cooperate, anyway. I've been watching you. I found your car, and I've seen its... contents. And based on that, I have an offer that I think might intrigue you.”

“W... what...?”

“How would you like to be my pet?”

“You mean... like a sex slave?”

“Oh, that would certainly be included in the job description, not that that's something someone like you is unfamiliar with. But more than that, you'd be well taken care of. I actually am quite wealthy, and I can take care of you for the rest of your life. Feeding you, covering your medical bills, pampering you with gifts... just like a pet. You'd be a sex slave, but with every possible benefit it could pertain. What do you say?”

 

  * **[Click here if you are LEVEL 4 OR LOWER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669966)**
  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669459)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669564)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669585)**
  * **[I don't have a usable weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669632)**



 


	47. Emergency room

Feeling it would be the best place to scavenge medical supplies, Cecilia headed down the emergency room hallway. All of the offices were locked, but the patient rooms were wide open. Sadly, nothing particularly useful could be found, as though the building was already cleared out by a gang of thieves.

As she continued down the hallway, she found a pile of drawings in the middle of the floor. All of them were exactly the same as the one she found at the police station. Each one depicted, in crayon, a child and her parents. All of them appeared unhappy, and each drawing was on the back of different hospital bill. Several were for abortions, some for attempted overdose, many were for various STD treatments, and the rest were for bruises, rashes, and concussions.

Cecilia noted that she herself had been to the hospital for many of these things, but never for attempted overdose. The exact symptoms and procedures didn't match any of her past experiences, either. One thing that did confuse her, however, was that none of the bills were for the hospital she was in now. The name of the hospital they were from, as well as the dates on which they were printed, were omitted from the forms entirely.

Continuing down the hallway, CC eventually came to a dead end. On the wall was a large laundry chute, with the word “DOWN” written beside it in colorful crayon. Cecilia got the feeling someone was watching her, or waiting for her at the bottom. Nevertheless, she had nothing to lose, so she carefully climbed into the chute and slid down.

A short way down the chute, the walls became slick and wet, soft and rubbery. She slipped, and slid the rest of the way down the chute, screaming. When she emerged, she landed safely on a soft floor, seemingly made of flesh. Not just the floor, but the walls and ceilings too, all made from flesh and surrounded by a red glow, just like the office at the police station. The hole she emerged from was not a laundry chute, but a large, fleshy hole that resembled a vagina, dripping with clear liquid.

Getting to her feet, Cecilia began wandering the dark, red corridors. Each time she came to an intersection, she tried to make an educated guess as to which way to go, but just ended up heading in random directions. After wandering for about fifteen minutes, she finally decided she was lost. But she would not be alone in her misery for long.

“Glad you could make it,” came the voice of a little girl from behind Cecilia. CC turned to see who it was, already expecting it to be Anna. The child that had raped her so forcefully before was standing calmly in front of her, and Cecilia struggled with the idea that those events might not have been a dream, after all.

“You!” Cecilia screamed as she backed away.

 

  * **[Confront Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**



 


	48. Use mace

Not wasting a second, Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out a can of mace, shaking it as she quickly approached the little demons. Grabbing each one off of Bonita, she held them in the air and sprayed them in the face. Despite their lack of eyes, the chemicals burned their skin, and they screamed as they were dropped to the floor to crawl away into the shadows, vanishing without a trace. After the first four were dealt with, the already depleted can of mace was now completely empty, so she discarded it. Finally, Cecilia set her sights on the last one, which was already waist-deep into Bonita's vagina.

 

**You lost the CAN OF MACE**

 

  * **[Save Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669669)**



 


	49. Use riding crop

Not wasting a second, Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out a riding crop, unfolding it as she quickly approached the little demons. One at a time, she fiercely whipped each monster until they were visibly crippled. As they screamed, they dropped to the floor and crawled away into the shadows, vanishing without a trace. After the first four were dealt with, the riding crop was thoroughly bent out of shape, so she discarded it. Finally, Cecilia set her sights on the last one, which was already waist-deep into Bonita's vagina.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[Save Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669669)**



 


	50. No usable weapons

Cecilia frantically searched her purse for something she could use to save Bonita, but her search was in vain and only stalled her efforts. Deciding that acting was better than doing nothing, CC rushed to Bonita's side and grabbed one of the demons, trying to pry it off of their captive. Each time CC succeeded in pulling one off and throwing it to the side, she would switch to the next one, but that only gave the previous imp ample time to grab Bonita again. CC got nowhere, and the creature in Bonita's vagina finally broke through her cervix, and climbed into her womb.

Having successfully reverse-impregnated Bonita, the other monsters relinquished her, and quietly slinked into the shadows, vanishing without a trace. Bonita lay on the hospital bed, her belly now round and stretched, breathing heavily.

“Bonita...” said Cecilia. “I'm sorry... I tried to...”

“It's fine...” said Bonita. “I guess I had this coming. I couldn't run from it forever.”

“We can still get it out. I think I know a few...”

“No. I appreciate your concern, Cecilia. But... they're not going to let this go. I didn't think they were actually capable of revenge, but I guess it's theirs now. I'm gonna have to finish what I started.” Cecilia looked away from Bonita, unable to bear her shame for not being able to save her from this fate. “CC... does it hurt?”

“Incredibly,” said Cecilia, remembering what it was like. “But if you survive, and you will because you're strong, then it will all be worth it.”

“... Worth more or less than the life of a whore?”

Cecilia gasped slightly at the question as terrible memories came rushing back. Guilt and sorrow nearly consumed her in an instant, but she fought it off. “I... can't answer that.”

“I guess that's why you're here, then. In this town. If anyone will find an answer, it'll be you.”

Wanting to be alone, Bonita asked Cecilia to leave.

 

  * **[Return to lobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	51. Level 9+

Coming to an open set of double doors, Cecilia peeked inside to find the morgue, where the recently deceased were stored. Cabdalle Faaruq was there, humming as he placed clean sheets over some of the corpses. Seeing Cecilia in the doorway, he stopped, then calmly spoke to her.

“Hey, there,” he greeted, somberly. “Come on in. I've got something I need to get off my chest.”

“I don't think that's such a good idea,” Cecilia stated as her grip on the door frame tightened.

“You read the newspaper clipping, right? I left it there so you would see. Kind of an... indirect confession. I don't do so well with people. Odd for a doctor, but I'd never really noticed before.”

“Why do you want me to know? What's to stop me from just running back up the stairs and locking you down here??”

“Nothing's stopping you from nothing. I won't lie. I was waiting for you here. You were going to be my next target. I'd marked you after we met at the police station. But as I followed you, I... I was baffled at your behavior. Despite the way you dress, you have proven to be an unusually abstinent woman. I never had the open mind to think such a thing was possible. I was... convinced... that every woman in this country was a whore. But now that I know people like you exist, it's gotten me... thinking.”

“Cabdalle...” Cecilia loosened her grip. “Not all women are like me, or the ones you've met. Even women with loose legs can be good people.”

“You can't convince me of that. I'm old. The belief is too deep-rooted in me.” Cabdalle laid against the nearest wall and rubbed his hand over his face. “Oh, Cecilia... How many of them were innocent? All of them? I don't deserve to exist.”

“You should just turn yourself in.”

Cabdalle chuckled to himself. “I guess you haven't realized that it's too late for that.” Cabdalle approached one of the open cold chambers, and laid down on the roll-out bed. “Make no mistake. I intend to pay for my crimes. Thank you for everything, CC.” Rolling himself into the drawer, it shut tight, and a series of threads emerged from the surrounding steel, wrapping themselves around the door and sealing him inside.

Gasping, Cecilia ran over to the drawer and tried to pull it open. It would not budge. She tried to break the threads, but they would not bend. She called his name, but he did not answer. Now nothing could keep Cabdalle from his atonement.

 

**You SAVED CABDALLE**

 

  * **[Return to lobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	52. Level <9

Coming to an open set of double doors, Cecilia peeked inside to find the morgue, where the recently deceased were stored. Cabdalle Faaruq was there, humming as he closely examined the lower half of a female corpse. His humming grew louder as he worked, his threaded needle carefully sewing the vagina of the dead woman shut. He paid no mind to the mess he was making, and made no attempt to prevent it.

Looking around, Cecilia could see that several female corpses were also mutilated, stacked in a bloody pile in the corner. They were all headless, and their genitals sewn shut. When the humming suddenly stopped, CC turned back to Cabdalle to find that he was glaring straight at her.

Slowly, he put down his needle and reached for a bloody, electric hand saw sitting on a nearby cart. Its cord was clearly chewed off, but it turned on just fine, spinning to life as it loudly sliced through the air. A stern, deranged expression on his face, Cabdalle began walking very quickly toward Cecilia, an approach to which she turned and began running for her life.

“Get back here, you little slut!” Cabdalle angrily screamed. “Your surgery is LONG overdue!”

The hallway from which Cecilia came now differed completely from the last time she looked down it. The only light besides the red glow shone from behind Cabdalle at all times, casting his shadow on the fleeing Cecilia. The walls had transformed into amorphous sheets of flesh, malformed and covered in stitches. The corners were filled with more headless women, each with their genitals mutilated, either lying on the ground or hanging from the ceiling by threads that dug into their bodies. No matter how long she ran for, Cecilia could not see the end of the once-short hallway.

 

  * **[Keep running](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669786)**
  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669801)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669857)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669894)**



 


	53. Use mace

Quickly reaching into her purse, Cecilia pulled out her can of mace and sprayed the last of its contents into Gary's eyes. As he screamed in agony, falling to the floor and writhing with his hands buried in his eyes, Cecilia threw aside the empty spray can and fled down the dark hallway. She continued to run until she could no longer hear Gary's screams.

She stopped and bent over, trying to catch her breath. The singular hallway had become many, a maze of corridors. And from the darkness, came the voice of a little girl.

“Glad you could make it,” said the voice.

 

**You lost the CAN OF MACE**

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

 

  * **[I have met Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**
  * **[Anna is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670047)**



 


	54. Use riding crop

Certain that Gary wouldn't take “no” for an answer, she quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her riding crop. Not having enough time to unfold it, however, Gary forcefully grabbed it out of her hands.

“Oh, you are a naughty one. Look at this cute toy you brought me,” Gary chuckled. He grabbed her purse and threw it to the floor nearby. “Now lift your shirt.” Cecilia could do nothing but stare into Gary's eyes, shaking as she wondered what she should do. Should she do as he says to reduce the risk of him harming her? Or is harm inevitable, and refusing him gratification a last moment of defiance? “Did you hear me? I said LIFT IT!”

Fearing for her life, and deciding it was best to just play it safe, CC did as she was told, and lifted her shirt up and over her large breasts, exposing them entirely. “There we go,” Gary sarcastically praised. “See? Everything will be fine as long as you cooperate.” With CC's riding crop in his right hand, Gary began stroking it across her left breast, stroking it and occasionally whipping it lightly. Every few smacks, he would strike the nipple, causing it to become more erect. CC didn't want to like it – she didn't want someone like Gary to feel like he was winning.

No longer satisfied with her breasts, Gary grabbed Cecilia's shoulders again and forced her to turn around, pushing her face first into the chain-link fence. She held onto the fence with her fingers wrapped around the individual links, and her plump breasts pushed through the iron net in a series of diamond shapes. With her suitably bent over, Gary lifted up CC's skirt, and then pulled down her panties, revealing her already-dripping womanhood.

“What's this?” Gary asked, taunting his victim. “You're getting wet from this? And to think, I almost believed you didn't want me.”

“No!” Cecilia tried to deny. “That's not what...” She was cut short when Gary suddenly began rubbing his index fingers between her labiae, causing her to gasp slightly and choke on her words. Finally taking his hands off of her, Gary undid his pants and pulled out his already-erect penis.

“Normally,” Gary began as he lathered himself up with CC's juices, “I would gladly accept such an... open invitation. But I'm in the mood for a more 'exclusive' party today.” After making himself nice and slick, Gary got another fingerful of CC's fluids and began applying them to her asshole. Feeling this, CC got a little worried, but she remained silent, knowing that resisting would only make things worse. She had received anal before, so she knew what to expect. This, she presumed, would at least make things easier for her.

Taking an ass cheek in each hand, Gary slid his cock between the forced folds of her rump, like a hot dog in a bun. Each time he slid it backward, he came a little bit closer to shoving it into her hole. Eventually, his prick slowly penetrated her anus, taking it slow as to not hurt either himself or his unwilling partner. Deeper into her rectum he slid, inciting a long cringe from his recipient, until he had penetrated her with all five inches of his manhood.

Having sufficiently stretched her out, Gary slowly began sliding it to and fro. Out, then in, faster each time until he was fucking her at a proper speed. To increase her ass's sensitivity, Gary used the riding crop to systematically whip each of CC's cheeks with sharp, yet firm force. After several minutes of ass-fucking, accompanied by dozens of smacks, Cecilia's glutes were flushed and red. It was around then that Cecilia could feel Gary enlarging slightly inside of her.

“I think...” CC panted, nearing her own climax. “I think I'm gonna...”

“Oh, do you now?” Gary derided as he immediately pulled out, instead choosing her vagina as the place for him to orgasm as she did. Shoving it in just as they both came, Cecilia's cooch flooded with juices of both kinds, mixing within her like a classy beverage. As Gary pulled out once more, Cecilia slid to the floor in exhaustion, only now realizing what he'd just done.

“You jackass...!” she insulted. “You came inside...!”

“Perhaps. But I'm interested in the outcome. Even if you get pregnant, you could always abort. I know you're no stranger to that. But, if you choose not to, and you give birth to our child, then we'll be forced to be together, especially if you don't want to raise it by yourself. Then you'll be mine forever. So really, it's up to you which fate you'll choose. I'm fine with either one.” Gary zipped his pants back up, and entered the nearby elevator. Pushing one of the buttons, Gary looked back at Cecilia as the door closed in on their gaze. “I look forward to collecting the rest of your debt,” he said as the doors firmly shut. The elevator descended into the abyss, past the main floor, and past the basement, to where, CC did not know.

As the last of the loose fluids finally spilt out of her, Cecilia collected her thoughts and re-situated her clothes. Sitting on the floor, she considered possible options for if she did get pregnant. They weren't many, and it was just as Gary said. If she gave birth, and didn't want to raise the child on her own, she would be stuck raising it with a monster at her side, and who knows how the child might turn out then? If she gave birth, she could always offer it up for adoption, but did she really want to leave a second child motherless? She didn't like it, but abortion was the best option, and one that she was used to.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed her purse off the floor and realized there were no call buttons for the elevator on this floor. Stranded, with no paths to take but the nearby hallway and the deadly elevator shaft, she chose the former and pressed on. She walked down the straight and narrow corridor for several minutes, to the point where the distance traveled must have exceeded the size of the hospital. Soon, the singular hallway became many, a maze of corridors. And from the darkness, came the voice of a little girl.

“Glad you could make it,” said the voice.

 

**You gained ONE LEVEL**

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[I have met Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**
  * **[Anna is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670047)**



 


	55. Use magnum

Quickly reaching into her purse, Cecilia pulled out her magnum revolver and pointed it at Gary's face. Though she never turned the safety off, Gary's eyes widened and he immediately backed off.

“Shit!” he screamed, frantic. “What the fuck, you crazy bitch?!”

“Stay back!” Cecilia demanded, not really needing to intimidate Gary any more than she already had. “I'm warning you!”

“God fucking damnit...” Gary was already hyperventilating, scared out of his wits. “Please don't shoot me... Oh God, please don't shoot me...” By now he was already sobbing, his weakened legs giving way as he fell to his knees.

“Are you going to behave?” Cecilia asked as she lowered the gun slightly.

“Oh, God... Why... why do you stupid women always do this to me? You walk around in your skimpy outfits, pretending to be nice to us guys, and when we do nice things for you, how do you thank us? You don't! You treat your virginity like it's something sacred, but you're all the same! One minute you're giving lap dances to a pimp for money, and the next minute, you're reporting him to the police!!

“That's why I decided... a long time ago... that I was done being used. From then on, I took what I wanted! And if there was even a remote chance that the girl would try to have me arrested, then I... I would...” Gary stared at his hands as they trembled, unable to finish his thought.

“You monster...” Cecilia accused as she pointed the gun back at Gary. “How fucking dare you! I can't speak for any women that may have used you, but what you did to them...!”

“Look who's talking! You're a woman, too! You're no better than any of them! Can you honestly say that you've never done anything bad by taking something you wanted? Do you really think you've never hurt anyone?!”

Cecilia's glare subsided, and she lowered the gun once more. He was right. Her actions had hurt more than one person, and she abandoned them, all because she couldn't stand being away from the life she craved. Leaving the people that needed her most for her own selfish reasons, who was she to scold anyone for theirs?

Nevertheless, she felt compelled to. Gary's actions far outweighed her own. “Gary... I'm not the best person in the world, but I'm far from the worst. Just because a girl doesn't put out in return for a small favor, it doesn't necessarily mean she's using you. Can you understand that?”

Catching his breath, Gary stared at the floor as he contemplated her words. He looked up and replied, “I guess... I don't.” He slowly rose to his feet. “I've never understood women. I don't deserve to be with any of them. What's the point if they don't even want me?” Gary walked toward the elevator. “If women don't want money, and they don't want favors, and they don't even want sex, then what could I possibly offer them?” Gary stepped into the padded elevator and pushed a button. The doors, now resembling steel prison doors with caged windows, shut upon him.

“H-Hey!” Cecilia called as she saw him trapped.

“Don't worry about me. I don't deserve your pity. I'm... where I belong now.” The elevator began its descent, taking Gary deep into the abyss, past the main floor, past the basement, down to where he could never hurt another woman again.

With Gary no longer in sight, Cecilia turned around and continued her exploration of the strange hallway. She walked down the straight and narrow corridor for several minutes, to the point where the distance traveled must have exceeded the size of the hospital. Soon, the singular hallway became many, a maze of corridors. And from the darkness, came the voice of a little girl.

“Glad you could make it,” said the voice.

 

**You SAVED GARY**

**You gained TWO LEVELS**

**You did not lose the MAGNUM**

 

  * **[I have met Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**
  * **[Anna is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670047)**



 


	56. No usable weapons

Certain that Gary wouldn't take “no” for an answer, she frantically searched her purse for something to defend herself with, but to no avail. To reclaim her attention, Gary grabbed the purse from her and threw it to the floor nearby.

“You won't be needing that,” Gary chuckled. “Now lift your shirt.” Cecilia could do nothing but stare into Gary's eyes, shaking as she wondered what she should do. Should she do as he says to reduce the risk of him harming her? Or is harm inevitable, and refusing him gratification a last moment of defiance? “Did you hear me? I said LIFT IT!”

Fearing for her life, and deciding it was best to just play it safe, CC did as she was told, and lifted her shirt up and over her large breasts, exposing them entirely. “There we go,” Gary sarcastically praised. “See? Everything will be fine as long as you cooperate.” Removing his right hand from her shoulder, Gary began fondling CC's left breast, massaging it and occasionally flicking the nipple with his thumb. CC didn't want to like it – she didn't want someone like Gary to feel like he was winning.

No longer satisfied with her breasts, Gary grabbed Cecilia's shoulders again and forced her to turn around, pushing her face first into the chain-link fence. She held onto the fence with her fingers wrapped around the individual links, and her plump breasts pushed through the iron net in a series of diamond shapes. With her suitably bent over, Gary lifted up CC's skirt, and then pulled down her panties, revealing her already-dripping womanhood.

“What's this?” Gary asked, taunting his victim. “You're getting wet from this? And to think, I almost believed you didn't want me.”

“No!” Cecilia tried to deny. “That's not what...” She was cut short when Gary suddenly began rubbing his index fingers between her labiae, causing her to gasp slightly and choke on her words. Finally taking his hands off of her, Gary undid his pants and pulled out his already-erect penis.

“Normally,” Gary began as he lathered himself up with CC's juices, “I would gladly accept such an... open invitation. But I'm in the mood for a more 'exclusive' party today.” After making himself nice and slick, Gary got another fingerful of CC's fluids and began applying them to her asshole. Feeling this, CC got a little worried, but she remained silent, knowing that resisting would only make things worse. She had received anal before, so she knew what expect. This, she presumed, would at least make things easier for her.

Taking an ass cheek in each hand, Gary slid his cock between the forced folds of her rump, like a hot dog in a bun. Each time he slid it backward, he came a little bit closer to shoving it into her hole. Eventually, his prick slowly penetrated her anus, taking it slow as to not hurt either himself or his unwilling partner. Deeper into her rectum he slid, inciting a long cringe from his recipient, until he had penetrated her with all five inches of his manhood.

Having sufficiently stretched her out, Gary slowly began sliding it to and fro. Out, then in, faster each time until he was fucking her at a proper speed. To increase her ass's sensitivity, Gary systematically spanked each of CC's cheeks with sharp, yet firm force. After several minutes of ass-fucking, accompanied by dozens of spanks, Cecilia's glutes were flushed and red. It was around then that Cecilia could feel Gary enlarging slightly inside of her.

“I think...” CC panted, nearing her own climax. “I think I'm gonna...”

“Oh, do you now?” Gary derided as he immediately pulled out, instead choosing her vagina as the place for him to orgasm as she did. Shoving it in just as they both came, Cecilia's uterus flooded with juices of both kinds, mixing within her like a classy beverage. As Gary pulled out once more, Cecilia slid to the floor in exhaustion, only now realizing what he'd just done.

“You jackass...!” she insulted. “You came inside...!”

“Perhaps. But I'm interested in the outcome. Even if you get pregnant, you could always abort. I know you're no stranger to that. But, if you choose not to, and you give birth to our child, then we'll be forced to be together, especially if you don't want to raise it by yourself. Then you'll be mine forever. So really, it's up to you which fate you'll choose. I'm fine with either one.” Gary zipped his pants back up, and entered the nearby elevator. Pushing one of the buttons, Gary looked back at Cecilia as the door closed in on their gaze. “I look forward to collecting the rest of your debt,” he said as the doors firmly shut. The elevator descended into the abyss, past the main floor, and past the basement, to where, CC did not know.

As the last of the loose fluids finally spilt out of her, Cecilia collected her thoughts and re-situated her clothes. Sitting on the floor, she considered possible options for if she did get pregnant. They weren't many, and it was just as Gary said. If she gave birth, and didn't want to raise the child on her own, she would be stuck raising it with a monster at her side, and who knows how the child might turn out then? If she gave birth, she could always offer it up for adoption, but did she really want to leave a second child motherless? She didn't like it, but abortion was the best option, and one that she was used to.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed her purse off the floor and realized there were no call buttons for the elevator on this floor. Stranded, with no paths to take but the nearby hallway and the deadly elevator shaft, she chose the former and pressed on. She walked down the straight and narrow corridor for several minutes, to the point where the distance traveled must have exceeded the size of the hospital. Soon, the singular hallway became many, a maze of corridors. And from the darkness, came the voice of a little girl.

“Glad you could make it,” said the voice.

 

  * **[I have met Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**
  * **[Anna is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670047)**



 


	57. Save Bonita

With her bare hands, Cecilia grabbed the legs of the little imp that made its way halfway up Bonita's crotch. Yanking as hard as she could, she forced the pint-size demon out, threw it onto the cold floor, lifted her foot, and said, “IT'S A BOY,” before splattering the monstrous baby's skull beneath her heel. Its underdeveloped brains now plastered on both the floor and CC's shoe, she took a deep breath, equal parts guilty and proud of what she'd just done.

“Damn!” praised an impressed Bonita as she lay on the hospital bed, still weak from her struggles. “It's about time someone showed those little bastards what's up. I wish they'd leave me the fuck alone.”

“Well...” Cecilia began. “There must be a reason they're targeting you, right?”

Bonita exhaled deeply as she weakly tried to close her legs. “Yeah... but I made my choice. I don't want them in my life. This town... it seems to think it knows what's best for me, like it's scolding me. But it doesn't! I know what I want and I know what I need.”

“The town...?”

“Yeah, you haven't noticed?” Bonita asked as she carefully slid her daisy dukes back on. “This town knows us. Who we are, what we've done. It keeps showing us things, like it wants us to be punished, or to admit something.” Fully dressed, Bonita struggled to stand up, falling back onto the hospital bed.

“Are you alright?!” Cecilia asked.

“Yeah, just a little stiff. Listen, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit and relax, alright? I'll try and catch up with you later.”

“... Okay. Be careful.” Cecilia turned around and headed for the door.

“Wait,” Bonita called out. “You are... real... aren't you?”

“I'm... pretty sure I'm real. I feel real. Do you think you're hallucinating?”

“... How old did you say you were again?”

“Twenty-five. Why?”

“... Never mind. I thought maybe you were... You look exactly like... No. Just forget I said anything.”

Perplexed by Bonita's inquiries, Cecilia left her alone, closing the door behind her. As she returned to the lobby, a strange thought popped into Cecilia's mind. She had forgotten what the date was, and had yet to see a calendar anywhere in the town. Mystified by the sudden observation, she brushed it off and continued exploring.

 

**You SAVED BONITA**

 

  * **[Return to lobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13669042)**



 


	58. Keep running

Adrenaline kicking in, Cecilia ran as fast and for as long as she could. She had a lot of energy, and was certain she could outrun Cabdalle with enough luck. Alas, running in high heels was not her strong suit, and she tripped, falling hard onto the floor. Rolling onto her back, she saw that Cabdalle was very quickly nearing.

 

  * **[Plead for your life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670001)**



 


	59. Use mace

Knowing the hallway likely would not end, and that she couldn't possibly outrun Cabdalle in high heels, Cecilia reached into her purse and took out her can of mace. She turned to face her pursuer as she shook up the can. As soon as Cabdalle was within spraying distance, she pointed it at his face, but he was too quick for her. He knocked the can out of her hand, and kicked her to the floor.

 

**You lost the CAN OF MACE**

 

  * **[Plead for your life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670001)**



 


	60. Use riding crop

Knowing the hallway likely would not end, and that she couldn't possibly outrun Cabdalle in high heels, Cecilia reached into her purse and took out her riding crop. She turned to face her pursuer as she unfolded the whip. As soon as Cabdalle was within striking distance, she lifted it in the air, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed the whip before it could strike him and yanked it out of her hand. After throwing it to the side, he kicked her to the floor.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[Plead for your life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670001)**



 


	61. Use magnum

Knowing the hallway likely would not end, and that she couldn't possibly outrun Cabdalle in high heels, Cecilia reached into her purse and took out her magnum revolver. She turned to face her pursuer as she turned the safety off. As soon as Cabdalle was within range, she pointed the gun at him and fired directly into his chest. Though he recoiled from the strike, he was miraculously still standing. Completely ignoring his bullet wound, he resumed his pursuit of Cecilia. Terrified that her strongest weapon did not work, she backed up quickly, trying to turn around, but ended up falling to the floor. As she reached for the gun she dropped, Cabdalle kicked it to the side.

 

**You lost the MAGNUM**

 

  * **[Plead for your life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670001)**



 


	62. Level <5

Hearing Gary's offer, Cecilia found it difficult to resist. If he really was as wealthy as he claimed, she would never have another worry again. She was willing to forget her quest for redemption if it meant attaining eternal safety and comfort, and Gary, brash though he may be, was a strong and competent man. Exactly the kind of man she'd always dreamt of, actually.

Biting her lower lip, she moaned slightly at the thought. “Okay... you've piqued my curiosity,” CC admitted. “What exactly does this all entail?”

“Funny you should mention tails,” Gary joked as he relinquished CC's shoulders and pulled off his backpack. Reaching inside, he pulled out two costume accessories. One was a plastic headband with what looked like the ears and horns of a cow attached to it. The other was a butt-plug with a synthetic cow-tail attached. “I found these at the local strip club. There's a cowbell for you to wear around your neck, too.”

“You want me to... dress as a cow?”

“I want you to BE a cow. MY cow,” he said as he gently held her chin up. “Now, let's get this transformation started, shall we?”

Cecilia proceeded to take off all of her clothes, bearing her completely nude body for her new master. After putting on the cow-ears, and hanging the cowbell from her neck, she lathered up the butt-plug with her mouth, then slowly pushed it into her asshole until it popped in. “How's this?”

“Ah-ah-ah. Cows can't speak, remember? They can only 'moo'.”

“Oh, um... 'moo'?”

“It's a start. But cows also can't walk on their hind legs.”

Understanding and compliant, CC knelt down to the floor and got on her hands and knees. In this position, her large breasts hung down like the udders of a cow, and were squeezed between her arms. “M... Moo?” she said as she looked up at Gary.

“That's a good girl. We can have a lot of fun once we're out of this place. I believe there was another lovely thing wandering around this town, as well. Bonita, I think her name was? Let's go see if we can't 'adopt' her, too. Something tells me she'll jump at the chance to one-up you...”

 

One year later, Gary, Cecilia, and Bonita had long since made the local strip club of Twin Peaks, “Udder Liberation”, into their new home. That is, until someone came to rescue them, if ever. Each and every day was a sexual fantasy, and nary a moment passed when someone wasn't being pleasured. CC and Bonita loved their new lives as Gary's pets, and often fawned for his attention.

As he did on a daily basis, Gary was relaxing in his recliner, completely in the nude, having lost the need for clothes. And like usual, he was never without at least one of his pets by his side. Bonita and Cecilia both were kneeling on opposite sides of Gary's crotch, fondling his erection and alternating giving blowjobs. Back and forth did they take turns going down on him, usually sucking him off five times before letting the other have a turn. Finally, Gary released his load into the mouth of its lucky recipient, Cecilia.

“Meow! No fair!” whined Bonita. Unlike CC, Bonita had been given the role of a cat. In place of her usual clothes, she now wore a plastic headband with cat ears, a collar, a butt-plug with a cat-tail attached, and had three whiskers drawn on each side of her face.

“Now, Cecilia,” Gary mildly scolded. “What have I told you about sharing?”

Keeping the sperm in her mouth, she removed her lips from her master's cock and grabbed Bonita's head. Pulling her mouth to her own, she passionately frenched her fellow pet, sharing the jizz as they passed it between one another with their tongues. Only when they'd both swallowed equal amounts did their lips part.

“Good girls. Bonita, has the baby fallen asleep?”

“I wouldn't be out here if he hadn't, master,” Bonita explained. “I doubt he'll require my attention until he wakes up and starts crying, though.”

“That's fine. But we need him to be healthy and well taken care of, especially if he is to be my heir. And once he's old enough, we'll have to begin his training.”

“Training, master?” Cecilia asked as she temporarily removed Gary's cock from her mouth.

“Of course. He is a member of our happy little family, but he's not quite old enough to play with pets. Once he is though, I expect you two to do your best.”

“Meow,” Bonita complied. “Don't worry. I'll be the cutest little kitty he'll ever fuck.”

“Are you okay with that?” Cecilia asked. “You being his mother and all?”

“Of course, if only because my master wills it. Aren't I a good kitty, master?”

“Indeed,” Gary agreed as he looked back at Cecilia. “You could stand to learn a thing or two about obedience from her, CC.”

“Forgive me, master,” Cecilia begged as she sucked his cock more vigorously. “I exist only to serve you. I'm a plump cow who is only good for fucking and milking.”

“That you are.”

 

**You got the SLAVE ENDING**

 

 

  * **[Click here to start from the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**




	63. Plead for your life

As Cabdalle closed the distance between him and Cecilia, she cowered on the floor beneath him as he towered over her, electric hand saw still spinning in his hand. More terrified now than she'd ever been in her life, Cecilia sobbed uncontrollably and pleaded with her assailant.

“Please...” Cecilia begged through her tears. “Don't kill me... Oh God, please...”

“Don't be afraid,” Cabdalle growled through his teeth. “Soon you will be purged of your sins!” Cabdalle raised the electric saw, with every intent to add Cecilia's body to his collection. But even the blaring of the saw couldn't drown out the roar that came from behind him. Freezing in place, Cabdalle turned off the saw and looked back, only to be greeted by a most horrific sight.

Quickly crawling down the hallway, in Cabdalle's direction no less, was a huge, worm-like creature that resembled an intestine. It had no head or face, instead possessing a vagina-shaped orifice on its front end, the lips of which were loosely bound in a cross-stitch pattern, like the laces of a tenner-shoe. Instead of thread, however, the stitches were made from thin wire.

“Oh, no... Not you!!” Cabdalle screamed at the creature, having encountered it before. Throwing aside his deadly weapon, he tried to run away from the creature, but Cecilia grabbed his ankle and tripped him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Shaking free from CC's grasp, Cabdalle slowly stood back to his feet, not realizing that the vagina-worm was now hovering over his head.

Hearing the growls, Cabdalle looked up just in time to see the lips of the worm's “mouth” spread open, tightening the wires that were stitched through it. As it roared and Cabdalle screamed, it lunged down at him, slicing him into pieces as it consumed his body in one gulp. With its prey now completely consumed, the worm, ignoring Cecilia's presence, crawled away into the darkness.

Lucky to have survived both encounters, Cecilia lay down for a while, shook up from the traumatic experience. After several minutes, her nerves were calmed, and she got back onto her feet. Cecilia continued her exploration of the strange hallway. She walked down the straight and narrow corridor for several minutes, wondering why its length still felt endless now that the threats were gone. Soon, the singular hallway became many, a maze of corridors. And from the darkness, came the voice of a little girl.

“Glad you could make it,” said the voice.

 

  * **[I have met Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**
  * **[Anna is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670047)**



 


	64. Anna is a stranger

Turning around, Cecilia saw the origin of the voice. “Hey!” CC called out to her as she quickly approached. “Little girl! Are you lost? What on earth are you doing here?”

Glaring at her with a sinister grin, the little girl replied, “I've always been here.”

Shocked at the little girl's appearance, CC stumbled back, unable to believe what she was seeing. “You... you look just like... Chiquita...”

“Someone you know?” the girl asked, sarcastically. “Sorry, but you've mistaken me for someone else.”

“But you look almost identical... Who are you?”

“I don't have a name. Didn't think to give myself one. Let's see... I think 'Anastasia' is appropriate. But you can call me 'Anna'.” Anna appeared to be around seven years old, or at least that's what Cecilia assumed given her resemblance to the child she mistook her for. She had lightly-tanned skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown, neck-length hair. She wore a striped, spaghetti-strap shirt, a flannel skirt, and pink sandals.

 

 

“Where are your parents?” Cecilia asked. “You're not hurt, are you?”

“Oh, Cecilia... It's kind of late for you to start acting responsibly now, don't you think?”

“Wait... how do you know my...?” Cecilia was cut off by the sight of Anna's eyes, which now glowed with same red intensity as the demonic world in which she was now trapped.

“I know everything about you.”

 

**You met ANNA**

 

  * **[Confront Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670059)**



 


	65. Confront Anna

“What do you want?!” Cecilia demanded to know.

“Relax,” Anna calmed. “I've been watching you since you arrived in this town. Yes, at the same exact time that everyone else did.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Don't you get it?” Anna asked. “The only reason you or anyone else is even in this town right now is because I willed you here. Really though, you were my only target. The others just got pulled in due to their... questionable histories. Except for Bonita. She's here because... well, that's irrelevant.”

“What are you talking about? You mean you brought me here? Why?!”

“I don't really have a reason of my own. I was created to fulfill a purpose, but that purpose is contextual and very vague. I guess my job is to decide your fate, based on my observations of you. Even so, I don't actually care what happens to you. So before I do my usual checkup of the southern cave, we're going to play a little game.”

“... What... kind of game?”

Anna smirked as she snapped her fingers and vanished. Quiet footsteps were heard as from one of the dark hallways emerged a hideous, humanoid creature.

 

  * **[I have met Hindrance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670101)**
  * **[Hindrance is a stranger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670137)**



 


	66. I've met Hindrance

Cecilia recognized the creature as the one she encountered at the police station. As it neared and reached its hands out to grab her, CC contemplated a course of action.

 

  * **[Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670305)**
  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670314)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670236)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670326)**



 


	67. Hindrance is a stranger

Taking light, clumsy steps, a humanoid creature slowly slinked toward her. It had pitch-black skin, was extremely scrawny, and its visible penis was laughably small. On its wrists and ankles were iron cuffs, and its shoulders were pierced with long rings, each one carrying a short, broken chain. Its head was almost completely covered by a black, latex mask of some kind, obscuring everything but his constantly groaning and toothless mouth. As its moans grew louder, it slowly approached Cecilia with its wretched, outstretched hands.

 

 

 

**You met HINDRANCE**

 

  * **[Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670305)**
  * **[Use Can of Mace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670314)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670332)**
  * **[Use Magnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670326)**



 


	68. Use riding crop

Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out her riding crop. As she slowly unfolded it, a scowl she couldn't control was etched upon her face. She began growing angry, without really knowing why. The mere sight of Hindrance frustrated her to no end, and with unrelenting force did she begin whipping him as hard as she could.

“Fuck! You!” she screamed in tandem with her whips as Hindrance cowered before her. “I don't want you around, you weak and pathetic piece of shit! All you do is drag me down! What happiness could someone like you possibly offer me?! I never want to see you again, so leave me the fuck alone!!”

With each insult, Hindrance withdrew deeper into the blackness, until finally he turned and fled. Cecilia just stood there, gripping the now-busted riding crop tightly in her fist. Breathing heavily, like an animal who'd just taken down its prey, Cecilia wondered what had come over her. She didn't recall getting this angry with anyone else before, so this outburst of hers was something she couldn't explain.

As she began to catch her breath, her surroundings started to change back to what they originally were. Everything seemed to fade back into what she could only assume was reality, for when the transformation was complete, she was back in the hospital's main lobby. Not really caring how she got there anymore, CC instead contemplated her next course of action. The doors she didn't try before were locked, so she ignored them and headed for the exit.

Who was Anna? What did she want with her? She vaguely remembered Anna mention a “southern cave”.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[Leave hospital](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670443)**



 


	69. Enter strange room

Having absolutely no idea how she got there, Cecilia found herself in a strange room. The walls and floor were made of metal, and the ceiling was a dome shape, covered in bright lights. Colored buttons and strange monitors lined the wall, and in the front of the room as a large control panel. Sitting in front of the controls was what appeared to be a dog, a female corgi, wearing a headset. She pressed buttons, pulled levers, and watched the monitors carefully as if she actually knew what she was doing.

“A... dog?” Cecilia asked aloud. Hearing this, the alerted corgi looked in CC's direction, its ears standing upright. The dog lifted her paw and lowered her headset's microphone down to her mouth.

“No, no, no!” came a voice through a nearby speaker as the dog barked into her microphone. “You're not supposed to be here! How did you get here? Oh well, so much for the whole 'quest for redemption' business. The whole thing's rubbish now. Well, fuck it.”

The dog lifted a glass case that was covering a button, and pressed it out of aggravation. As soon as it was hit, all of Cecilia's clothes vanished, and her mind went blank as her body became increasingly horny. “If I can't use you for your intended purpose,” the dog continued, “then we might as well have some fun. Come on in, everyone!”

Several parts of the walls opened up like doors, and behind them were several beings, human and monster alike. The eagle harpy from the beginning of CC's quest, as well as a cage-headed police officer. The shambling Hindrance, and the little girl Anna that commanded him. The young slut Bonita, the rapist Gary, and the crazed doctor Cabdalle all made their appearance.

“Do what you want with her,” said the dog. “I need her occupied while I, uh... sort this whole mess out.”

Unable to tell what was happening, due to being overwhelmed by a level of sexual arousal beyond her comprehension, Cecilia had already begun masturbating in front of everyone. Completely unaware of her spectators' presence, she fondled her tits and fingered her pussy, as a pool of liquid quickly formed between her feet. Her eyes rolled up, her tongue hung out as she drooled all over herself, and her loud moans echoed throughout the room.

Smirking at the lewd sight, everyone else took off any clothes they were wearing and approached her. The eagle harpy, the cage-cop, Hindrance, Gary, Cabdalle, and even Anna all had much larger willies than normal, each being at least ten inches in length. Bonita, for this one special occasion, magically grew a dick as well, with which to fuck Cecilia.

The first to reach Cecilia was Gary, who stood behind her and fondled her tits for a few seconds. Then, he slid his dick all the way into her asshole, using it to prop her just off the ground. Finally, he bent over backwards and caught the floor with his hands, using his own body as a table on which Cecilia lay, while he fucked her in the ass.

With CC properly propped, Anna and the cage-cop approached her next. The cage-cop began fucking Cecilia's mouth, his enormous cock creating a visible bulge in her throat as it slid in and out. Anna took point at CC's cooch, easily shoving her futa dick in using the flood of juices already pouring forth. Her unusual length easily penetrated CC's cervix, and as it pushed against the walls of her uterus, a bulge formed on her stomach.

Next up was Hindrance, who, unlike usual, was more interested in Anna than he was Cecilia. He snuck up from behind, grabbed Anna's hips, and shoved his now-titanic pecker into her loli pussy, even as she fucked Cecilia with her gigantic schlong. Anna was now fucking and being fucked at the same time, and the over-stimulation sent her into double orgasm, one from each of her genitals.

“You bastard...!” Anna cursed as she recovered. “You know you're gonna pay for that later, right?”

“BITCH, I KNOW IT,” said Hindrance in the coolest possible way, being the smooth operator that he is.

Next was Bonita, who climbed on top of Cecilia's torso and began rubbing her new meat-rod between Cecilia's melons. As Bonita gave herself a titjob, Cabdalle climbed on behind her and starting fucking her cunt, a sensation that made her squeeze CC's gazongas even tighter. But she wouldn't have to hold them for long, as the eagle-harpy had flown over to use CC's knockers as a perch, squeezing them tightly with his talons, but not breaking the skin. Once landed, he cawed loudly, demanding that Bonita suck his dick, a demand to which she happily complied.

By this point, every dong was inside something, and everyone with a twat was getting it fucked. Cecilia's mouth, ass, pussy and tits were getting fucked, Anna was getting fucked by Hindrance while she herself pounded CC's tuna, the cage-cop and eagle-harpy received blowjobs from CC and Bonita, the latter of whom was getting fucked by Cabdalle while she fucked CC's cleavage, and Gary was fucking CC's bum. It was an orgy the likes of which Twin Peaks had never seen, and it went on for hours, nay, days, with no one getting tired even after hundreds of orgasms. The girls were filled to the brim and beyond, like balloons that refused to pop as waterfalls of white liquid spilled out of them, while everyone with a dick never once ran dry.

“Mmm, yeah,” moaned the corgi as she masturbated to her screen, having only pretended to be busy as she watched her puppets fuck harder than rabbits, the settings for their stats having been set to max. “Woof.”

 

**You got the SECRET DOG/UFO ENDING**

 

 

  * **[Click here to return to the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**




	70. Run

Not knowing exactly what this creature might be capable of, Cecilia decides to turn and run. He shambled very slowly, so it wouldn't be difficult to outrun him, she figured. As she ran, she could hear the voice of Anna calling to her.

“Why do you always run from responsibility?” she taunted. “He only wants to be with you. That's all he's ever wanted.”

“Shut up!” Cecilia screamed at the air as she stopped to choose a new path. Even though she had run so far, looking back, she found that Hindrance had already caught up with her. Not possible, she thought. Choosing a path she believed would be difficult for him to maneuver through, she continued her escape, running as fast as she could.

After running for what must've been a mile in distance, Cecilia dropped to her knees, too exhausted to continue. But even as she caught her breath, the sound of Hindrance's moans grew nearer. Cecilia knew this thing couldn't possibly be this fast, given how it walks and stumbles, so how was it always catching up to her? Unable to climb to her feet, she crawled away as fast as she could, until that also proved too taxing for her.

Hindrance, having finally caught up with CC, fell to his knees and slowly lifted her hand. As they touched, what little strength she had left began to fade.

 

  * **[I have SAVED BONITA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670368)**
  * **[No one can help me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	71. Use mace

Not really thinking straight, Cecilia reflexively reached into her purse and pulled out her can of mace. Not taking the time to shake it, she immediately sprayed it on Hindrance's face. Or at least, she would have, if his face weren't protected by his latex mask. As the can ran dry, the creature grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop it. Her strength drained rapidly from his touch, and she was quickly brought to her knees, no longer able to stand. As Hindrance fondled her hand, Cecilia collapsed onto the floor, her strength almost completely gone.

 

**You lost the CAN OF MACE**

 

  * **[I have SAVED BONITA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670368)**
  * **[No one can help me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	72. Use magnum

Backing away from the creature, Cecilia pulled the magnum revolver she'd found at the police station out of her purse. Switching off the safety, she carefully pointed the barrel at Hindrance, and fired her last bullet. Cecilia looked on in confusion as she tried to find the bullet hole in the creature's body. She was certain she'd hit him, but he didn't have a scratch on him. The bullet couldn't have just evaporated mid-shot, could it? Perplexed by this event, CC let her guard down and the creature grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the gun. Her strength drained rapidly from his touch, and she was quickly brought to her knees, no longer able to stand. As Hindrance fondled her hand, Cecilia collapsed onto the floor, her strength almost completely gone.

 

**You lost the MAGNUM**

 

  * **[I have SAVED BONITA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670368)**
  * **[No one can help me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	73. Use riding crop

Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out her riding crop. Unfolding it, she began forcefully swinging it at her would-be molester, missing with some swipes but striking him with the rest. Hindrance cowered in fear as he crouched down in pain, his moans only intensifying. Rather than running away, the monster just slowly advanced to a fetal position, but despite this pitiful sight, CC continued to whip him, as though she'd been waiting to do so for a long time. She'd only just met the foul abomination, so she couldn't explain her hatred toward it.

She continued to whip him with every muscle she had, blacking out from sheer rage. As her eyes were shut tight, she couldn't have noticed Hindrance's hand slowly nearing her ankle. As they came into physical contact, Cecilia immediately lost the will to keep swinging. She dropped the riding crop, and as her strength was drained, she was no longer able to stand. As Hindrance switched to holding her hand, Cecilia collapsed onto the floor, her strength almost completely gone.

 

**You lost the RIDING CROP**

 

  * **[I have SAVED BONITA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670368)**
  * **[No one can help me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	74. Give in

As the ability to move her fingers faded, as well as the power to move her lips, so too did her will to do either. She couldn't move a muscle, save for her eyelids, as long as Hindrance was holding her, and she had the most damning feeling that he would never let go. He propped her up into a sitting position, and embraced her from behind.

Maybe this was her punishment, she thought. Maybe this is what she had coming to her, after abandoning those that needed her for her own selfish pleasure. At least it wasn't painful, but her freedom was lost. The one thing that she valued most, and it was taken from her by a single man, whose feelings for her blinded him to her ambitions. The thought infuriated her, but she understood.

Taking as deep a sigh as she could muster, Cecilia grew complacent of her eternal predicament. She would no longer have to seek redemption, and would no longer have to fear danger. As long as she stayed here, she would be safe, happy or not. A lax punishment for the things she'd done.

Cecilia could feel her left hand being lifted up. Hindrance had something in his possession, a golden ring, which he placed over her ring finger. Cecilia recognized it. It was her wedding ring, which she had discarded a year prior.

 

 

**You got the MATRIMONY ENDING**

 

  * **[Click here to return to the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**



 


	75. I've saved Bonita

Was this the end, Cecilia thought? Was she doomed to a state of eternal vegetation, brought on by the grasp of a single man? Did her freedom mean nothing to him? Was he so desperate for love and attention that he would imprison her with those things? These are the thoughts that ran through her head, shortly before a loud thwack was heard, accompanied by a sharp yell.

Hindrance had relinquished her. Her strength returned almost immediately, but there was no time to re-adjust. Another hand had grabbed hers, and was pulling her off the floor. “Come on, hurry up!” said the voice. It was Bonita, and she had just assaulted Hindrance with a 4-iron golf club. “We gotta move!”

“Thanks, Bonita,” said Cecilia as they distanced themselves from the writhing monster.

“Don't mention it. I owed that fucker one, anyway.” Cecilia and Bonita continued running until they were no longer in earshot of Hindrance. Even if he did show up, and even if he were able to grab one of them, the other could always attack him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” CC answered as she calmed down. “Gawd, I hate that guy.”

“Me, too. Never could stand him.”

“How did you find me here? These corridors go on for miles.”

“... I...”

Before Bonita could answer, their surroundings began to change back to what they originally were. Everything seemed to fade back into what they could only assume was reality, for when the transformation was complete, they were back in the hospital's main lobby. Not really caring how they got there anymore, they instead contemplated their next course of action. The doors CC didn't try before were locked, so they ignored them and headed for the exit.

Who was Anna, Cecilia thought? What did she want with her? She vaguely remembered Anna mention a “southern cave”.

 

  * **[Leave hospital with Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670500)**



 


	76. Leave hospital

Stepping out of the hospital, Cecilia quickly sought out another sign that mapped the town. To her surprise, there was indeed a cave on the southern edge of the city limits. “Venus Cave” was labeled on the map with fancy lettering and several sponsor logos, possibly indicating that it was a tourist attraction at one point. Mapping out her route to the cave, she took a deep sigh and began her trek.

Cecilia had done a lot of walking since she arrived in Twin Peaks. It was exhausting and painful at first, but she had gotten used to it. She'd faced much more frightening things than walking by now, as well.

As she reached the foot of the eastern hill, and started walking through the suburbs, she passed an old and very tiny church. Built from rotting wood and with peeling white paint, it was one of the few buildings that looked as decrepit as it should be. The front doors were wide open, but CC knew there'd be no one there to greet her.

 

  * **[Stop in for a quick prayer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670524)**
  * **[Continue to cave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670656)**



 


	77. Leave hospital with Bonita

“So,” Bonita began as they stepped out of the hospital. “What's our next course of action?”

“That little girl mentioned something about a cave to the south,” Cecilia explained. “I think she's waiting for us there.”

“Little girl? Oh, you mean Anna.”

“She said... that she was responsible for all of us being here, but that I've been her main target all along. I don't know if she just wants revenge or what, but I have to confront her about it.”

“Maybe...” Bonita said quietly as she turned away. “Maybe she's not the one who wanted revenge. But, you're right. This all has to stop. I'm with you.”

CC and Bonita quickly sought out another sign that mapped the town. To their surprise, there was indeed a cave on the southern edge of the city limits. “Venus Cave” was labeled on the map with fancy lettering and several sponsor logos, possibly indicating that it was a tourist attraction at one point. Mapping out their route to the cave, they nodded to one another and began their trek.

Cecilia had done a lot of walking since she arrived in Twin Peaks. It was exhausting and painful at first, but she had gotten used to it. She'd faced much more frightening things than walking by now, as well. Bonita being by her side made things a lot less painful, too.

As they reached the foot of the eastern hill, and started walking through the suburbs, they passed an old and very tiny church. Built from rotting wood and with peeling white paint, it was one of the few buildings that looked as decrepit as it should be. The front doors were wide open, but CC knew there'd be no one there to greet them.

 

  * **[Stop in for a quick prayer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670548)**
  * **[Continue to cave with Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670671)**



 


	78. Go in and pray

Cecilia had never been a particularly religious person, but she'd always somewhat envied those who were. Those who felt as though forgiveness and strength could be sought by a greater power, and that there'd always be a safe haven for them. Scared and desperate, Cecilia stepped into the unfamiliar sanctuary.

The dust and gloom that filled the chapel was not unlike that of the police station and hospital lobbies. A muddy, red carpet was sprawled between the rows of pews, ending at an altar atop a dais. On one side of the church was a Nativity display, showing the birth of their religion's savior, complete with ceramic figurines and wooden stable. As CC walked down the aisle, she slipped into one of the pews and nervously took a seat.

 

  * **[If you are level 12 and have SAVED BONITA, GARY, AND CABDALLE, click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670620)**
  * **[If not, click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670560)**



 


	79. Go in and pray

“Hey,” Cecilia called to Bonita who had walked a few steps ahead. “I need to make a little pit-stop.”

“Pee break?” Bonita asked.

“No,” CC replied as she looked at the church.

Understanding what CC meant, Bonita found it hard to conceal her grimace. “You want... to go in THERE?”

“You can stay out here if you want.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Bonita reluctantly followed CC into the church. The dust and gloom that filled the chapel was not unlike that of the police station and hospital lobbies. A muddy, red carpet was sprawled between the rows of pews, ending at an altar atop a dais. On one side of the church was a Nativity display, showing the birth of their religion's savior, complete with ceramic figurines and wooden stable. As CC and Bonita walked down the aisle, they slipped into one of the pews and nervously took their seats.

“I never figured you for the religious type,” Bonita noted.

“I'm really not,” Cecilia informed, “but... this just feels like something I should do, before it's too late. You know?”

“Hm... Well, I'm honestly surprised that the two of us didn't go up in flames the instant we set foot in here.”

“We... weren't that bad of people, were we?”

“I don't know... I kept telling myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong. I mean, abortion for one is generally seen as a matter of opinion, and as for sex... I chose to ignore the social stigmas that surrounded it. I mean, as far as I could tell, no one was getting hurt by it, save for the occasional STD.”

Cecilia let out a deep sigh, feeling more sorry for Bonita than she did herself. “I know I'm not one to talk, but... how did you get started?”

“Well... it all started when my mom left. I was seven when she and Dad got into a huge argument, though they were never very happy together to begin with. She disappeared, saying she was going to reclaim her freedom, and we never saw her again. At first, I missed her. Then I convinced myself that she didn't love me. But after a few years, I began wondering... What was so special about that lifestyle that she'd abandon her family for it? So, I met with one of my school teachers, who was a seldom-known flirt with his students, and asked him to show me what it was like. It was... painful and scary at first, but I kept doing it after that, and soon, I couldn't stop. Dad never knew what I was doing, until he found out I was pregnant. Even though it was actually my fifth time, he thought it was my first and couldn't handle it. And that's... when he...”

Bonita's story was interrupted by the sound of Cecilia sobbing. She had buried her face into her hands, and was now crying uncontrollably. Bonita quickly placed her hands on CC's shoulders to comfort her friend.

“Chiquita...” Cecilia sobbed. “I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry...”

“Shh...” Bonita calmed. “It's alright. I'm here.”

 

Recovering from her sudden outburst, Cecilia stepped out of the church with Bonita at her side. They smiled at one another, and continued the last stretch of their journey.

 

**You gained THREE LEVELS**

 

  * **[Continue to cave with Bonita](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670671)**



 


	80. I have not

Cecilia reflected on that had transpired so far. How much had happened since she arrived, she wondered? Between the monsters, and the unsavory characters she'd met, she asked herself if she was being tested. Anna's mysterious words seemed to reflect that. She wondered if Anna was watching her at that very moment.

For what must have been an hour, Cecilia sat in silence, repeating her horrific journey in her head, and sometimes thinking of nothing at all. Deciding it was time to move on, she got up from her seat and headed for the exit. On her way, she noticed something near the Nativity display. A riding crop, a real one rather than a prop, had been brought to be placed next to the stable, possibly to add to the decoration. Feeling it might come in handy, she took it and folded it in half to fit it into her purse, then proceeded out the door.

 

**You got the RIDING CROP (you can carry more than one)**

 

  * **[Continue to cave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670656)**



 


	81. Level 12, saved everyone

Being in a church, Cecilia felt an unusual sense of inner peace, one she hadn't felt her whole life. Reflecting on all that had transpired since she arrived in town, she made a startling discovery. Not once did she give in to temptation, and not once had she allowed a sexual predator to overcome her.

What's more, since her arrival, she had provided genuine, non-sexual assistance to many people she didn't even know. Gary and Cabdalle would no longer attack women, and Bonita was saved from her own haunting past. She had done so much good since she got here, and all out of complete selflessness. She had to wonder... was her quest for redemption at an end?

As if able to sense Cecilia's revelation, Anna appeared beside her, standing in the aisle. Frightened, CC jumped from her seat and backed away.

“Don't be afraid,” Anna calmed with an unusually sincere expression. “No tricks or monsters today.”

“What do you want?” CC asked, wary of Anna's intentions.

“I was wrong about you. I thought that after the life you'd led, you wouldn't be able to change. At least, not for the better. But, seeing you here in this church, which is quite honestly the last place I expected to find you, it really opened my eyes. At first, it seemed like you were just running from your problems out of fear, and you probably were, but you really did want to change, didn't you? It was probably hard, but I think we'll agree that you've done exactly that.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“I'm setting you free. Your car should be working now, and you will encounter no monsters on your way back. I trust you to make the right decisions from this point forward. My work here... is done. Goodbye, Cecilia. I can see now why Bonita wanted this for you.” With those last, cryptic words, Anna vanished once more, and the drizzle outside ceased.

Unsure whether or not Anna could be trusted, she nevertheless decided it was worth checking on her car, even though she'd have to backtrack very far. Anna was right about one thing, Cecilia noted during her trip, and that was that there were no monsters. The eagle harpies that once flew over the northwestern corner of town were gone, and the fog was much thinner than before.

After an hour or two of walking, which strangely caused her no pain, she finally arrived back at her car. It looked cleaner than before, and the rust was gone, as though it were replaced by a brand-new, identical copy. Checking the trunk, she found that all of her old sex toys were still there. One at a time, she thrust them into a nearby ravine, no longer needing them.

As she got into her car and ignited the engine, Cecilia felt a strong wave of relief. She wondered what she should do from this point forward, and decided that further enlightenment was needed on her part. She eventually became a nun, attending charity events and frequently visiting homeless shelters. Her old life was behind her, but she had learned valuable lessons from it. And from that point on, Cecilia was known by all who met her as a saint.

 

**You got the PURITY ENDING**

 

 

  * **[Click here to return to the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**




	82. Continue to cave

As she passed the edge of the town's residential district, Cecilia found herself on a trail not unlike the one she arrived on, only with promotional signs on either side of the path, and a ticket booth halfway through. She wondered how long it had been since the last tourist had visited this place, only realizing a second later that she was one.

At last, she reached the entrance to the cave. Sporting a large and spacious opening that arced from the ground, the cave seemed like it went in a straight line, with no turns visible from the entrance. Hanging from the walls on either side of the tunnel were uncolored Christmas lights, likely meant to light the dark cave, but they were currently off.

Realizing that, light or no, she had little choice but to enter the cave, Cecilia proceeded. It would be scary, but she was ready. One step at a time, she slowly entered the cave. Strangely, it seemed to get darker a lot quicker than she expected, given the speed at which she was moving. When things became pitch black, she looked back at the entrance to see that daylight was no longer visible, even though she knew she hadn't gone that far in.

After many seconds of standing still, the silence was broken by the electric humming of the lights, which had all turned on at once with a bright red glow. The once-stone walls of the cave had turned to flesh, and the entrance was sealed up by two folds pressed tightly together. A clear liquid oozed from her squishy surroundings, and the walls seemed to move slightly as though they were breathing.

Telling herself that she'd seen worse, Cecilia continued her slow descent into the cave, until finally she came to a large room. Almost spherical in shape, CC emerged on a cliff halfway up the room's height, and a drop-off into the room's depths made up the opposite half of the room. Standing in front of the open pit... was Anna. Sensing CC's arrival, she turned around, eyes glowing red as she gazed upon her expected visitor.

“Welcome to my home,” Anna announced. “I hope you like it, because now it's your home, too. You will never leave this place again.”

“Just tell me what you want already!” Cecilia demanded. “Why are you doing this?!”

“What I want is of little consequence. I am not among those you've hurt. As I've said before, I don't care what becomes of you.”

“Then let me go!”

“I'm afraid I can't do that. My job is to see you through to the end of your journey. It's what I was created for. But it's not my place, nor is it my desire to decide your fate for you. So instead, I'm going to let HIM decide.” Anna pointed to the ground between the two of them. Looking down, CC witnessed a grotesque, black figure emerging from the floor as though there were a hole there. Hindrance had returned, and as soon as he was completely above the floor, began slowly approaching her with his frail, outstretched hands. “Don't you see, Cecilia? All he wants is to be with you. Think about it. You'll finally be able to stop running, and you'll be forever safe in his arms once again.”

 

  * **[Refuse to return to that life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670683)**
  * **[Give in and unite with your “family”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	83. Continue to cave with Bonita

As Cecilia and Bonita headed toward their destination, they chatted like two friends who hadn't seen each other in months. It was the happiest either of them had felt in a long time, and the company of one made the other feel less anxious for what was to come. They talked and talked, gossiping, sharing secrets... and scheming.

As they passed the edge of the town's residential district, they found themselves on a trail not unlike the one CC arrived on, only with promotional signs on either side of the path, and a ticket booth halfway through. They wondered how long it had been since the last tourists had visited this place, only realizing a second later that they were tourists themselves.

At last, they reached the entrance to the cave. Sporting a large and spacious opening that arced from the ground, the cave seemed like it went in a straight line, with no turns visible from the entrance. Hanging from the walls on either side of the tunnel were uncolored Christmas lights, likely meant to light the dark cave, but they were currently off.

Realizing that, light or no, they had little choice but to enter the cave, they proceeded. It would be scary, but they were ready. One step at a time, they slowly entered the cave. Strangely, it seemed to get darker a lot quicker than they expected, given the speed at which they were moving. When things became pitch black, they looked back at the entrance to see that daylight was no longer visible, even though they knew they hadn't gone that far in.

After many seconds of standing still, the silence was broken by the electric humming of the lights, which had all turned on at once with a bright red glow. The once-stone walls of the cave had turned to flesh, and the entrance was sealed up by two folds pressed tightly together. A clear liquid oozed from their squishy surroundings, and the walls seemed to move slightly as though they were breathing.

Telling each other that they'd seen worse, Cecilia and Bonita continued their slow descent into the cave, until finally they came to a large room. Almost spherical in shape, they emerged on a cliff halfway up the room's height, and a drop-off into the room's depths made up the opposite half of the room. Standing in front of the open pit... was Anna. Sensing CC's arrival, she turned around, eyes glowing red as she gazed upon her guest, as well as her unexpected visitor.

“Welcome to my home,” Anna announced. “I see you brought a friend. I hope you both like it here, because now it's your home, too. The two of you will never leave this place again.”

“And what makes you think we're just gonna do as you say, huh?” Bonita retorted, readying her golf club.

“I admit, I wasn't prepared for both of you to be here. I doubt my initial scheme will work now, so how about this? I'll make the two of you a deal. Behind me,” Anna explained as she pointed to the open pit, “is a 'meatwall'. It's a pit of flesh that can morph and grow the necessary appendages needed to give any lucky bimbo that falls in an eternity of pleasure. It can't think, it can't be reasoned with, and it can't ever be resisted or killed. Its only purpose in existence is to breed with other lifeforms, though it has no idea that it's incompatible with all of them. So instead, it fucks its victims for eternity, never needing rest and never allowing harm to come to its 'mates'. Sounds fascinating, doesn't it?”

 

  * **[If you are exactly LEVEL 1, click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670700)**
  * **[If you are LEVEL 2 OR HIGHER, click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670731)**



 


	84. Refuse

“Fuck you!” Cecilia shouted at Anna. “What makes you think I need either of you? I never needed you before and I sure as hell don't need you now!”

“Whether or not you need us is none of our concern!” Anna shouted back. “Get her, Daddy! Make her come back to you!” Not reacting to Anna's command, Hindrance nonetheless continued to shamble towards Cecilia.

 

  * **[Use Can of Mace on Hindrance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670773)**
  * **[Use Riding Crop on Hindrance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670836)**
  * **[Use Magnum on Hindrance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670788)**
  * **[Use Magnum on Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670794)**
  * **[I have no usable weapons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670827)**



 


	85. Level 1

Cecilia didn't know how Bonita felt, but Anna's offer seemed too good to be true. Though she would never have admitted this to herself before, she had long given up on her quest for abstinence, ever since she was raped by that eagle harpy when she first arrived. She'd had tons of sex since then, and it became increasingly obvious that it was something she'd never be able to escape from. Giving in, CC realized that she didn't even want to anymore.

“Cecilia?” Bonita asked, seeing CC's vacant expression and flushed cheeks. “Are you...?”

“Now, let's not be too hasty...” CC responded, sensing Bonita's suspicion. “I mean, I know we came all this way to stop Anna, but...”

“Hey,” Bonita smiled as she put down her golf club. “You ain't gotta explain nothin' to me. Whatever you want, I'm down for. That's how it's always been, right?”

CC smiled back. “Yeah. This is it then, huh? Our 'punishment'?”

“We've been such naughty girls... Last one in's a stinky old man!” Bonita ran toward the open pit, throwing her handbag and golf club to the side. Cecilia followed suit, dropping her purse to the floor and racing her friend to the abyss. Past either side of Anna they ran, who did not look at either of them, instead opting to continue facing forward, smirking evilly at the willingness of her subjects.

Bonita, having gotten a head start and being much more fit, was the first to dive into the meatwall, which softened her collision like an enormous pillow. Second was Cecilia, who, seeing that Bonita was unharmed from her fall, lost all prior notions that this might not be genuine and dived in after her. Bonita crawled over to the recently-landed CC and climbed on top of her, staring into her eyes. The shared a quick, yet passionate kiss, the anxiety and tension quickly building up from their new surroundings, like a couple who'd just seen their new house's bedroom.

“I love you,” Bonita confessed. “And... I'm kind of scared.”

“Don't be,” Cecilia comforted as she stroked Bonita's cheek. “I'm here.”

The two of them continued to make out and stroke each other's hair, perfectly aware that the surrounding meatwall had begun to stir. Several tendrils began to grow from all across the fleshy surface, like hairs from skin pores. As they grew longer, some grew thicker, and some changed the shape of their tips to resemble the head of a penis. Hundreds of tentacles formed and neared their prey, like a forest coming to life to ensnare an intruder.

The first tentacles to come into contact with the frenching couple were the thin ones, wrapping themselves around their clothes and undressing them. Cecilia's shirt, skirt, panties, and heels, as well as Bonita's bikini top, daisy dukes, boots and stockings were removed. They couldn't get Bonita's gloves or fishnets off, so she removed them herself. As the clothes were removed and tossed to the side, they were absorbed by the floor and eaten, never to be seen again.

Now with both females in their most natural forms, the two were wrapped in and restrained by some of the thicker tentacles. Their wrists, waists, and ankles were bound, preventing them from struggling if they ever decided to. Being suspended in the air, the two were separated, but their parting did not sadden them, instead exciting them for things to come.

At least three tentacles wrapped around Cecilia's breasts, like rope used in bondage. With her plump tits tied and on display, two unusual appendages approached them. Each one had a head shaped like a suction cup, with an orifice inside that led into the rest of the shaft. They latched themselves onto CC's nipples and began sucking on them with the force of a machine. She was being milked, likely to feed whatever offspring the creature thought would come of this.

Two similar, but smaller tentacles approached Bonita's nearly-flat chest, and latched themselves to her tiny nipples. The creature couldn't have known how little milk it'd receive, but she didn't care. She loved the feeling of getting her nipples sucked, but not as much as she liked getting her twat rubbed. Another tentacle was slithering between her labiae, arousing her, getting her nice and lubricated. A similar tentacle was doing the same to Cecilia's pussy.

With no warning, the foreplay was over, and both tentacles shoved themselves into Bonita and Cecilia's holes. Both girls moaned loudly as the sudden penetration immediately became a quick fucking. Deep was their penetration, as even the initial thrust pushed past their cervices and pushed against the walls of their wombs, yet it did not hurt in the slightest. Did this pit always smell so nice, they asked themselves?

Wasting little time, the other tentacles moved in to take point on whatever soft hole they could find. Their asses were fucked just as hard and as deep as their pussies. Their mouths were fucked all the way down to their throats, forming a bulge in their necks. Even their ears and navels got toyed with a little. CC and Bonita had never been fucked this hard before in their lives, and they couldn't have known that it would only get better from then on. As long as they were exposed to the aphrodisiac that secreted from the meatwall itself, they would grow more and more addicted to it, and their pleasure and libido would only increase with time.

How long had they been down there by this point? Hours? Days, even? Anna grew impatient and bored just watching. Valuing what little freedom she had, she had spent a very long time contemplating whether or not she should just join them. It had to be more fun than an eternity of masturbating. Deciding that since she no longer had anything else to exist for, she dived into the meatwall herself.

And the three of them were fucked by tentacles in every hole, all day, every day, never feeling pain, never needing sleep or food, never growing older, and never being sad or afraid... for the rest of eternity.

 

**You got the SLUT ENDING**

 

 

  * **[Click here to return to the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**




	86. Level 2+

“Shove it,” Cecilia insulted as she gave Anna the bird.

Anna sighed. “Fine, if that's the way you want to do this.” She pointed the palm of her hand at the ground, and a black circle formed. Looking down, CC and Bonita witnessed a grotesque, black figure emerging from the floor as though there were a hole there. Hindrance had returned, and as soon as he was completely above the floor, began slowly approaching the two girls with his frail, outstretched hands.

“Fuck,” said Bonita as she took a step back. “Not you again.”

“Yes. Though not as much, he has missed you a lot too, Chiquita. Now the three of you can be together once more!”

“Bonita,” Cecilia whispered. “We doin' it?”

“Yeah,” Bonita quietly confirmed. “I got this. Good luck.”

Taking a deep breath, Cecilia approached Hindrance while moving away from Bonita, leading him away from her. Meanwhile, Bonita was slowly moving in the opposite direction, taking care not to look at Anna, lest their plan be spoiled. Cornered, CC was finally grabbed by Hindrance and was quickly drained of her strength. With the strongest yell she could muster, Cecilia grunted, “NOW!”

Dropping her golf club, Bonita took her eyes away from CC and Hindrance. Instead of attacking him or saving her friend, she darted straight for Anna, who was too surprised to realize what was happening. Sliding to a stop, Bonita successfully managed to place her hand on Anna, which caused the latter to start dissipating like fog.

“What... What's happening?!” Anna shouted as she started to vanish, no longer able to move or summon her powers.

“Sorry,” Bonita apologized with genuine sincerity. “I won't say I should've never made you. I'm grateful for your help, but I don't need you anymore.”

“Will we be... together?”

“Yes. Just like before...” Hearing those words, Anna accepted her fate with a smile and re-integrated with her original self, the memories of each being added to the other. With Anna gone, Hindrance let out one last cry of pain before collapsing into a pile of ash. With him, the red glow faded, and the cave walls turned back to stone. The only light now shone through the mouth of the cave, much closer to their location than before.

“Bonita...” Cecilia said as she got to her feet and approached her friend. “Are you...”

“I'm fine,” Bonita assured. “Just a little sad, that's all. All Anna wanted... that is, all I ever wanted... was to be with you again. And now that I am, I... I don't know what to...”

Not saying a word, Cecilia placed her arms around Bonita and embraced her. It was a warmth the likes of which the two of them hadn't felt in years. Hugging her back, the two of them remained in each other's arms for a long time.

 

Though it took them over an hour to walk back to Cecilia's car, neither of them minded. The drizzle had stopped, and there wasn't a monster in sight. The fog was still present, and the town was still abandoned, so they both concluded that Anna must not have been responsible for those things. Cecilia climbed into her car, inserted her key, and ignited the engine, while Bonita got into the passenger side. Cecilia reached for her seat belt, but realized shortly after that it would no longer be necessary.

“So... ready to go, Bonita?” Cecilia asked. “Or... should I call you Chiquita now?”

“Either's fine...” Bonita replied.

“Bonita, it is. I wasn't the one who picked the name 'Chiquita', anyway.”

“What are we going to do now? I mean, where can we go? I mean... it's just that we're... you know...”

“It'll be fine. Trust me. No matter what happens out there, we have each other. And I swear, I will never leave your side again. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course. Whatever you want, I'm down with. That's how it's always been, after all.” With that, Cecilia drove off into the distance, through a foggy highway that might never end.

 

**You got the MOTHER ENDING**

 

 

  * **[Click here to return to the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**




	87. Use mace on Hindrance

Reaching into her purse, Cecilia pulled out the first usable weapon she could grab – her can of mace. With a level head, she realized the black latex that Hindrance wore would protect his face from the chemicals, so she instead sprayed his naked body, as contact with the skin is all that's needed to cause burning. By the time her can was emptied, Hindrance had not reacted to the spray at all, for no physical pain could exceed what he went through every day of his life. Unable to stop him with her last effort, her wrist was grabbed by Hindrance.

 

  * **[Nothing can save me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	88. Use magnum on Hindrance

Reaching into her purse, Cecilia pulled out the first usable weapon she could grab – her magnum revolver. With a level head, she turned off the safety, cocked the hammer, pointed it square at Hindrance's chest, and pulled the trigger. Though a bang was heard, and smoke clearly emanated from the barrel, Hindrance had not reacted to the bullet at all, for no physical pain could exceed what he went through every day of his life. Unable to stop him with her last effort, her wrist was grabbed by Hindrance.

 

  * **[Nothing can save me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	89. Use magnum on Anna

Believing Hindrance to be under Anna's control, Cecilia deduced that if the puppeteer fell, so too would her puppet. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her magnum revolver, switched the safety off, and pointed it at Hindrance's head, but only as a ruse. As she calmed herself and gathered her thoughts, she quickly turned her sights on Anna, just past Hindrance's head. The bullet struck Anna straight in the heart, and blood was clearly visible.

Chuckling, Anna waved her hand over the bullet wound, and where it once was, it was no more. Cecilia, distracted by the demon child's horrific display of immortality, let her guard down and was grabbed by Hindrance.

 

  * **[Nothing can save me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	90. I have no usable weapons

Frantically searching through her purse, Cecilia was unable to find any usable weapons, having used them all beforehand. Realizing this, Anna laughed at Cecilia's misfortune. “Oh, come now!” she taunted. “You came here expecting to fight me, and you didn't even bring a weapon? You deserve this fate!” CC was left cornered and helpless, and couldn't prevent herself from being grabbed by Hindrance.

 

  * **[Nothing can save me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670344)**



 


	91. Use riding crop on Hindrance

Knowing from past experience that the riding crop garners a reaction from Hindrance, Cecilia pulled one out of her purse and unfolded it. Without relent, and feeling no remorse, she began whipping Hindrance as hard as she could. Although he could feel no pain, it was her actions and the way she felt while she did it that frightened him. Cowering in fear, Hindrance backed away from Cecilia and, seeking comfort wherever he could find it, grabbed Anna's arm.

“Hey!” Anna shouted as she tried to shake him off. “What do you think you're doing?!” Seeing this, and knowing that Anna normally had the power to vanish if she needed to escape, CC realized that this was her chance!

 

  * **[Use Can of Mace on Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670842)**
  * **[Use Magnum on Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670884)**
  * **[I have no usable weapons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670893)**



 


	92. Use mace on Anna

With Anna finally weakened, Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out her can of mace. Shaking it quickly, she pointed it at Anna who, seeing the threat in advance, made an attempt to shield her eyes, but she didn't have the strength to lift her arms. So, in a desperate attempt to escape harm, she leaned away from Cecilia, causing her to topple over and into the pit, dragging Hindrance down with her.

Hindrance lay on the fleshy base of the meatwall, the prison in which Anna would never escape now that it had her, and never relinquished her wrist. From its walls grew several tentacles that ensnared her, ripping off her clothes and preparing to rape her in every hole for eternity. Looking down at the sorry sight, Cecilia averted her eyes, her foe having received her just punishment.

As Cecilia headed back to the cave's entrance, she could Anna cry out to her. “No! Come back, Mommy! You can't leave me here with HIM!! MOMMY!!!” It was difficult, but Cecilia had to keep telling herself that Anna was NOT Chiquita. She ignored the screams throughout the entire length of the tunnel, until finally it echoed no more.

 

  * **[Leave town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670905)**



 


	93. Use magnum on Anna

With Anna finally weakened, Cecilia reached into her purse and pulled out the magnum revolver. Switching the safety off, she cocked it, pointed it at Anna's forehead, and fired. The wound appeared, and there were no tricks or black magic. Anna's expression became widened, her body grew cold, and her movements ceased. She fell forward, vanishing into thin air before she could hit the ground. With Anna gone, the howling Hindrance followed suit, crumbling to ashes. Her foes defeated, Cecilia turned around and headed for the cave entrance.

 

  * **[Leave town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670905)**



 


	94. I have no usable weapons

Anna no longer had the strength to fight, and couldn't summon her dark powers. With her wrist in Hindrance's unrelenting grasp, and with no one willing to stop him, Anna was beyond saving. He would never let his one and only remaining comfort go, and she'd be stuck by his side for all eternity. Cecilia saw this as a fitting fate for her, no better or worse one needed. As Anna fell to her knees trying to escape, Cecilia turned away and began heading for the exit.

As Cecilia headed back to the cave's entrance, she could Anna cry out to her. “No! Come back, Mommy! You can't leave me here with HIM!! MOMMY!!!” It was difficult, but Cecilia had to keep telling herself that Anna was NOT Chiquita. She ignored the screams throughout the entire length of the tunnel, until finally it echoed no more.

 

  * **[Leave town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13670905)**



 


	95. Leave town

With peace attained, the fleshy walls of the cave turned back to stone, the red glow faded, and the mouth of the cave opened back up. The drizzle outside had stopped, and there were no eagle harpies to be seen in the sky, or any monsters for that matter. The fog was still present, and the town was still abandoned, so those seemed to not have been Anna's doing.

Though it took her over an hour of exhausted walking, Cecilia finally made it back to her car. Miraculously, the car started when she turned the ignition, even though it had previously been out of gas. Deciding not to question it, she closed the car door and buckled her seat belt. With her hands firmly grasping the wheel, she began to wonder to herself...

What was she to do now? Had she learned anything from this experience? Was she not still on the run from her previous life, only now with more sins to weigh on her guilty conscience?

She decided... that it was okay. Humans are, after all, only human, and they make mistakes. Her life was far from perfect, and she had no delusions of it ever being so. Nonetheless, she had to press on. Would she continue her quest for redemption? Return to her life of debauchery? Or attempt to seek a moderation of the two? Whatever fate awaited her, she would openly accept it.

 

**You got the REFORMED ENDING**

 

 

  * **[Click here to return to the beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943883/chapters/13666483)**




End file.
